


Overprotective Brothers and The Manipulative Chimera

by manmanTeenWolffics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Stiles's best friend, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Pack fluff brother fluff, Possible evil Theo, Scent Marking, Steo, Stiles Scott Liam Isaac and Jackson are brothers, The Hales are Alive, The Stilinski Pack, The Stilinski and Hale Pack both protect Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manmanTeenWolffics/pseuds/manmanTeenWolffics
Summary: Stiles is fed up with his family scent marking him all the time.  He also wants to find a way to show that he does not need their protection all the time.  He feels that the best way to do this is spend time with a guy they do not approve of.  This is my first time writing Fanfiction so any criticize and ideas would be really appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning feeling a huge amount of weight lying on top of me. I groan from discomfort then open my eyes seeing brown hair and bright blue eyes staring at me. “Morning Stiles” said Liam with a huge smile.  
  
  
“Ugh” I groaned. “Bro when are you going to stop waking me up like this” I replied now wide awake still feeling his weight laying on top of me. “Never I enjoy it too much” said Liam with a smirk and then proceeds to crawl under the covers and cuddles next to me. Liam puts his arm over my chest and puts his leg over mine. He puts his head in between the crook of my neck and scent marks me. Besides most of us being werewolves our family is a lot more affectionate than others such as cuddling and making sure everyone smelled like pack.  
  
  
“Werewolves, always with the scent marking” I reply sleepily with a smile on my face. “You know you love it” liam replies cheekily. “Yeah I guess you're right” I said while bringing Liam closer and wrapping my arm around him. We lay there for about a few minutes just being quiet, relaxing and hearing to each other breathing. “Breakfast is almost ready” Liam states breaking the silence. “Sleep now eat later” I replied more tired than hungry.  
“Yeah that not happening” stated Isaac who walked into the room and stopped once he was standing over us. Isaac pulled the covers back and quickly picked up Liam which was easily done by using his werewolf strength. “Isaac put me down” Liam demanded while pouting slightly. “Sorry pup but you suppose to help him get out of bed not go back to sleep” Isaac replied with a grin. “Stop calling me pup i'm fourteen” Liam stated with a scowl on his face. I’ll stop calling you pup when you're taller than me“ Issac replied with a smirk then puts Liam in a fireman’s carry. “You're the tallest person in the house” Liam pouted. “Well you better start growing then” Isaac said chuckling to himself.  
  
  
“Stiles get your ass out of bed, school starts today remember” Isaac said while still holding Liam. “Five more minutes” I replied while continuing to have my eyes closed and laying down still sleepy. “No can do little bro breakfast is ready and you're the only one who isn’t dressed” stated Isaac while reaching over putting his hand over my head rubbing it to scent mark me. I opened my eyes and realized Isaac was dressed in black jeans, a green shirt, jacket and his trademark a scarf. Liam was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt while hanging over Isaac's shoulder. I groaned then lifted myself up which caused Isaac’s hand to stop touching my head and he looked down at me curiously. “Okay I’m up” I stated while yawning. “Good” said Isaac. “Are you ready to get down” Isaac asked now speaking to Liam. “No, you might as well carry me down to the kitchen” Liam replied. “Okay then, hurry up Stiles” Isaac ordered while taking the two of them down stairs.  
  
  
I slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I faced the sink and grabbed my toothbrush from the remaining four in the holder. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection of the longer hair I grew over the summer. The image of my bed head my brother so graciously decided to make worst for me made me groan. I loved my family but being in an entire family of werewolves scent marking you all the time to make sure I smelled like pack was irritating at times. After brushing my teeth, I fixed my hair as best as I could while running my hands through it. I washed my face and went back to my room to put on clothes. No one was allowed to shower in the morning since mom got tired of us fighting for it so we have to take them at night. I got dressed in blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a red and black flannel shirt over it. I grab my bag and heads downstairs to get ready for my first day of  
Junior year.  
  
  
“Morning” I said announcing my presence while walking in the kitchen. “Morning sweetie” replied Melissa Stilinski who was busy cooking a huge amount of pancakes and sausages which was permeating throughout the house. She was dressed in her pajamas smiling and enjoying her as usual morning. She usually comes home around four in the morning from the hospital and goes to sleep then wakes up to make us breakfast before going back to bed. I took a seat at the table where Liam and Isaac were seated eating (more like devouring) their food. Mom came over with a plate of food that was a smaller portion than Isaac’s and Liam’s. “Boys just because your werewolves doesn’t mean you should eat like wolves” said Mom scolding them. “Sorry mom” they both apologized while having their mouths full of pancake. She chuckled and then said “Well at least I know that you enjoy my cooking.” She put the plate down in front of me then puts her arms around me. Mom hugged me then kissed my cheek. “Ready for your first day back at school?” mom asked smiling at me. “Nope and I probably never will be” I replied cheekily with my own smile. “You’ll be fine sweetie” she responded. While we were talking she kept her arms around me the whole time scent marking me then she removed her arms after kissing my cheek one last time.  
  
  
“Hurry up and eat guys so you won't be late for school” she ordered while going back to the stove. “Morning mom” said Scott who walked into the kitchen and straight to our mom to hug her. “Morning Scottie” mom replied hugging him back. Scott broke the hug after 10 seconds and kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed a plate for the sink rack and filled his plate with a large amount of pancakes and sausages. Scott walked over to the table and sideways hugged Isaac with one arm while well balancing the plate in his free hand. He breaks the hug after properly scenting his brother and kissing the top of his head. Scott moved on to Liam who was reaching his arms out waiting to receive a hug from him. Scott grinned and bent down to hug his youngest brother with one arm scent marking him. He kissed his brother on the cheek then reached over to put the plate on the free spot between Liam and I. Scott broke the hug a few seconds later then started walking towards me. “No” I said firmly to Scott. Scott did his best puppy dog eyes and pouted. This turned into a little game recently. Scott either forces me into a hug until I hug back or the one he is currently doing which is give me puppy dog eyes until I give in. I gave in after about five seconds. “Okay fine” i told Scott. It brings a huge smile to his face. Scott reaches down and picks me up using supernatural strength then sits down in his seat with me seating across his lap. “Scott” I groaned at him. “Yeah little bro?” Scott replied with a smug grin on his face before putting food in his mouth. “I want to go back to me seat now” I said to him seriously. “Not until I get an apology” Scott responded still smiling while eating. “Mom” I pleaded trying to get help. “Stiles, you know the house rules no one is allowed to stop anyone from scent marking them” she responded. I sighed then turned my head back toward Scott. “Scott” I stated trying to get his attention. “Hhmm” He responded turning his head to face me with his mouth full of pancake still smiling.” “I am sorry that I did not let you scent mark me and that I hurt your feelings” I said honestly. Scott swallowed his food then said “I forgive you but it does really hurt a little when you say no” he said looking a bit sad behind that smile of his. “Only one way to fix this” I thought to myself. I pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his face. “Better” I asked once I pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. “Much better” Scott responded smiling back allowing me to finally leave his lap. I returned to my seat finishing what is left on my plate.  
  
  
“Great now I miss you” Scott said frowning. “Don’t look at me I am not sitting in your lap again, ask someone else” I told Scott. Scott smiled returned “Thats a good idea. Hey baby bro do….” “Not at all” Liam responded while moving over to sit on Scotts leg and laying back against him. “See Stiles someone loves me” Scott teased happy as ever. I shake my head “Of course Liam would he is almost as much of a cuddle monster as Scott is” I thought to myself. “Morning everyone” said The Alpha Noah Stilinski announcing his presence while walking towards his wife. “Morning Dad” all the boys said simultaneously. “Morning Dear” She said before her husband kissed her on the lips. Dad usually works all night and sleeps during the day but being a sheriff he can get called in anytime so mom makes him rest as much as he can. Mom left dad for second to give him his plate which is already filled. “I guess she probably heard him coming” I thought to myself. Dad kissed her again then walked towards the table. “Now, what is this talk I hear about denying someone from scent marking them” asked Dad. Liam pointed his finger toward me and I glared at Liam. “ Interesting” Dad stated cursorily then proceeds to scent mark Isaac, Liam and Scott. He gave them either a kiss on the head or cheek then stopped at me He put his plate on top of my now empty one then put his arms underneath my arms to lift me. “Great deja vu anyone” I thought to himself. The Alpha sat down with Stiles across his lap. “Now do you mind telling me what this is all about” Dad asked (more like ordering) me to tell him. “Its nothing Dad I was just messing with Scott” I replied. “Actually he has been trying to stop us from scent marking him for about a week” Isaac stated while getting up and bringing his and Liam’s plate to the sink.  
  
  
“Crap, I should have known Isaac would be paying close attention to that. His detective skills seem to be as good if not better than mine. I guess in it runs in the family having a dad as a sheriff and all. “Okay start talking” Dad ordered now completely ignoring his plate filled with food. “It's just a little overbearing at times dad(I wish I had said overprotective but I did not feel like having that argument now). “I get that it is important dad but It seems that I can’t go two hours without someone scent marking me”. The Alpha nodded then replied “Son you need to understand that by scent marking you it is not just a different form of affection but also form of protection from supernatural creatures that may try to harm you. It warns other werewolves that you are apart of my pack. I know it may seem overbearing at times but since you're human your mom, brothers and I will feel the need scent mark you more often since you are more vulnerable to attacks. We also do it to make sure we all smell like pack and that is comforting feeling to our wolves. I’m sure it must be difficult to understand since you're human but please try son.” The Alpha finished his last statement while looking in my eyes and rubbing my back with his left hand. “Yes Alpha” I said to him. “Good and oh... no more stopping your brothers from scent marking you” The Alpha finished. “Ughh fine” I replied then I look towards my brothers seeing Scott’s dopey simile and Isaac and Liam smirking. “That does not mean I have to like it” I said to them scowling. “Doesn’t matter we still get what we want” Liam replied cheekily. I glare at Liam then realized one of us was missing.  
  
  
“Where’s Jackson?” I asked confused. “He left early to go pick up Lydia for school” answered mom who was fixing herself a plate of food from the leftovers on the stove. “Speaking of which you boys need to go before you're late” mom said sitting her plate on the table but still standing. “Okay mom, Liam do you want to ride to school with me?” Scott asked Liam while he was putting his own plate in the sink. “Yeah let's go” Liam responded smiling and grabbing his bag from under the table and heading out of the kitchen.” Scott followed after him and they walked out of the house to Scott’s dirt bike. Once they left I realized I was still sitting on Dad’s lap. I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment and then asked “Dad can I please get up now?” I asked looking at him. Dad looked at me smiling then replied “Sure son”, but before he let me up he kissed me on my forehead. “Great I definitely reek of Alpha werewolf now” I thought to myself slightly annoyed. I got up quickly and went over to grab my keys on the counter. I got my bag from under the table and headed out the door. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see it was Isaac.  
  
  
“Stiles there is no way you are taking that deathtrap of a jeep to school today” Isaac said seriously. I was offended “No one talks about my baby that way’ I thought. “Hold up those are fightin words mister no one talks about Roscoe that way” I said pointing my finger at him. “Stiles there is reason Scott, Jackson, and I all said no to driving it that jeep breaks down every two miles and there is no way you make it to school let alone on time” Isaac said arms crossed unfazed by what I just said. “I know my jeep may not be the most reliable but I still love it” I thought to myself. I looked Isaac in the eye and realized I am not going to win this argument with him in overprotective brother mode. “Fine, so are you going to give me a ride?” I asked annoyed. “No, there is no way I am dealing with your grumpy ass the whole way to school. I made a phone call” Isaac answered smirking at me. As soon as he finished his sentence I turned around to see a black Camaro pulled up infront of the house. I looked back at Isaac shocked “When did you called Derek?” I asked. “I called him while you were upstairs getting dressed. Before you ask, yes I planned this and I also thought of an effective argument for mom and dad so that they will agree with me. So your options are get in the car willingly or I pick you up and put you in it. Which will it be little brother?” Isaac demand with the smirk still on his face. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I sighed with defeat then started walking towards the car. “Hold on” Isaac said before turning me around and hugging me. “You know I am only doing this to protect you right?” Isaac asked softy. I nod my head which was in his chest and Isaac held me slightly tighter. Isaac spoke after a few seconds “Okay, have a nice day Sty” then he kissed me on the cheek. “Oh great he effective scent marked me this time great” I thought to myself sarcastically. I broke out of the hug and I walked across the yard towards Derek’s car.  
  
  
I opened the door to see my best friend Derek Hale smiling at me. He was wearing a light gray shirt, brown pants, and leather jacket. He looked great as usual but the only problem was that he is completely straight. Everyone in the family knows that I am gay including Derek but having overprotective brothers made it complete impossible for me to get close to guys and vise versa. I am 16 and I never went out with anyone or kissed someone because my brothers scare them off. The main reason Derek and I are so close is because my Dad and Alpha Hale (Derek’s mother) are co-Alpha’s of Beacon Hills. They come to trust each other over the many years our families have been living here and they decided to split the land. The druid Deaton and our families signed a contract to help each pack when in need and to work together to protect Beacon Hills from supernatural threats. Another thing Derek and I have in common is our dating lives. Mine is none existent but Derek’s is terrible. Our freshmen year he started dating a girl named Kate who turned out to be a hunter trying to kill the Hale Pack. Thankfully my dad rescued them and Kate was killed but it changed Derek. He became what I like to call a “Sourwolf” to everyone outside of our two packs. It is rare to see the smile that he is greeting me with right now out in public. “Morning Miguel” I said smiling back at him. Derek was one of few people who decided to gives themselves a name in Spanish class last year. “Call me that again and you are going to have to ride with Isaac” Derek said still smiling with a chipper attitude. “In that case Sourwolf it is ” I responded countering Derek little threat still smiling back at him. Derek huffs then puts the car in drive and starts heading towards the school.  
  
  
“So what do I owe the honor of giving you a ride this morning” Derek asked after a while eyes still on the road. “My stupid brothers need to be overprotective that's what” I said still annoyed by what happened earlier. “There are just trying to make sure you're safe that’s all” Derek said trying to defend my brothers. “But it is not just then Derek it is all the time and I can’t talk to my parents about it because they always agree with them. And Derek do not talk to me about safety my dad already gave me that speech. You're supposed to be on my side” I said now facing him upset. “I am Stiles but I am trying to get you understand it from a werewolf’s perspective. You're a human pack member so they will feel the need to protect you more it is just instinct they can not fight it” Derek replied eyes still on the road. I turn my head looking my window not saying a word. I guess I see his point but Jackson, Isaac, and Scott are ridiculous about it. Liam never does anything as extreme as the “dynamic triplets” do. All Liam does is check on me and follow me sometimes like some guard puppy but those three give death threat glares to anyone jokingly making fun of me or worst accidently (yeah right) growl at them. “ I guess I will just have to show and prove to them that I don’t need their protection” I thought to myself. We ride in the car the rest of the way in silence until we reached the school parking lot.  
  
  
We arrive to school 10 minutes before class starts. “So what is your first period?” Derek asked while getting out of his car. Before I answered, I opened the door and I saw the many students walking towards the school or standing by cars talking to each other. I looked around and quickly found Jackson’s porsche because it stuck out from the others like a lot . It was a used car but you couldn’t tell. He saved up a lot of money to get it and our parents helped him out. Dad and Jackson definitely knew how to talk a car dealer down. The price of the car was almost cut down to half by the time my dad and brother were thru with the guy. He probably just wanted them gone hoping they never come back. I looked further to the right to see Isaac pull up in the car he and mom share. Isaac uses it for school and lacrosse practice but mom only really needs it a night so it works out. I was about to turn my focus on seeing Scott and Liam entering the school when Derek suddenly waved his hand in front of my face. I looked toward Derek seeing him look at me with an eyebrow raised. “What... oh right, I have AP Biology first. What about you?” I asked with my focus now completely on Derek. “Geometry” Derek answered without any emotion. “There he goes going back to Sourwolf mode” I thought to myself. We started leaving the parking lot and headed towards the school. I continued to talk to Derek and he responded to my questions and comments with quick answers pretty much making it a one sided discussion as usual. I didn’t mind though I talk a lot and he was great listener.  
  
I noticed in the corner of my as we made it to the doors of the school was a group of girls near by. They were giggling and whispering most likely about Derek since some of them had their eyes on him. One of them approached us. She was pretty with blonde hair, green eyes wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. “Hey Derek” she said smiling at him. “Hey” Derek answered back monotoned and continued to walk past her and into the school. “Good morning” I said to the girl while smiling in attempt to cheer her up from the response Derek gave her then I walked faster to catch up to him. “Derek that was rude” I said scolding him as we were walking down the hallway. Derek pulled out his phone and started typing something. I heard my phone buzz and I took it out my phone and saw that Derek texted me. *I unlocked my phone and read the message.* “I could smell her arousal and I do not date anymore. Me walking away was the best thing to do since it will probably stop her from further attempting to flirt with me.” Derek usually only texts when were together only when it is about werewolf stuff so people don’t overhear us or when he does not feel like talking. I am pretty sure this qualifies as both since the hallway is filled with students and he does not like to talk about dating anymore. After reading the message I began thinking “He did not need to blow her off like that he could turned her down politely.” “Derek I understand you not wanting to date but you did not have to be rude to her” I said to him “I wouldn’t be concerned about that if I were you. You forgotten you need to get to class before a certain someone finds you” Derek said with a smirk. I gave him look that practically said “What the hell are you talking about?” then it clicked in my head and I took off leaving Derek behind.  
  
  
“I can’t let him find me” I thought to myself as I walked through the crowded hallway with my head down trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Jackson is the only one who wasn’t scent mark me this morning and he is probably looking for me. Derek must have smelled that Jackson hasn’t scented me today and he decided to give me a hint. He knows I get fed up with the scent marking sometimes. There is only a few minutes left before class starts. For the first time in my life, I could probably get away without having everyone scent me for once. Dad may have ordered me to not stop my brothers from scent marking me but that doesn’t mean I can’t hide from them. I look around and I don’t see him anywhere. I sigh with relief but then I jump a little from the sound of a hand hitting one of the locker further in front of me. I looked up to see the eyes of a furious Jackson Stilinski staring down at me. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a plaid red, white, and black shirt over it completely unbuttoned and black jeans looking as good as he usually does. I decided to try to playing off me hiding from him. I smiled and said “Hey Jackson what’s...”. “Shut up!” he ordered only slightly raising his voice from its usual volume. I close my mouth not wanting to make him madder than he already was. “Come here” he commanded me. I stepped forward breaking the two feet gap between us and as soon as I did he wrapped his arms around and held me tightly. “Sty what the hell has gotten into you lately?” Jackson asked me softly. Instead of answering, I feel my face turning red from embarrassment since I could see people watching us. I lower my head which was now in his chest so that no one could see my face. “Jackson people are staring at us” I said trying to dodge the question. “I will let you know when I give a damn now answer the question” he said not going to let my dodge. “Nothing” I said after a minute finally answering the question. “Then why did Isaac text me saying you were trying to stop us from scent marking you and don’t bother lying again you know I can tell “ Jackson said not buying my response at all. I sighed once then later I reply after a short time with “Jax I don’t feel like talking about it right now but I promise I won’t stop you guys from scent marking me anymore.” I can’t tell Jackson the reason I trying to stop them he is the most protective out of all of them. Jackson, Isaac and Scott are triplets but Jackson the oldest, then Isaac, Scott, me, and finally Liam which probably explains why is so protective. I am also his and Liam’s anchor so that definitely doesn’t help either. “And no more hiding” Jackson said to me. “And no more hiding. I promise” I said back to him.  
  
  
For a while Jackson has been rubbing my back and he stopped once I made my final promise. Jackson pulled back from the hug so he can look at me but not completely breaking it. He looks at me for the first time today smiling at me and I smile back. The hall we are now on is completely empty. “Okay I’m going to have to accept that for now since class is about to start but we are going to talk about it later” he said. I just nodded my head knowing there will be no arguing with him like at all. “Okay well I better go, I Iove you bro” he says to me before kissing on the cheek and running off. I should have figured he would find me in the crowd he has the best sense of smell in the entire family. Isaac has the best sight at night and especially during the day. Scott has the best hearing and Liam is the fastest in the pack. Sometimes we jokingly ask if he is a werecheetah because he is almost like a blur when he is moving at full speed. I sigh out loud now completely alone in the hallway. I say out loud to no one in particular “Well I guess I better get to class before...” *School bell goes off* “Damn it!” I said upset now running to class.  
  
  
I walk in the classroom with everyone's eyes now turned towards me. All the seats were full except one and Ms. Martin was facing the classroom holding what looked like a syllabus. She was wearing glasses, a white blouse, skirt, and high heels looking like a typical school teacher. She was looking at me slightly irritated probably because of my tardiness. “Mr. Stilinski why am I not surprised that you would be the only one late to class. I swear that you and your brothers must have created a game to see who can get away with having the most tardies” she said scolding me. Most of the class laughed at her remark and I could feel myself blush a bit. “Sorry Ms. Martin” I said not being able to really come up with anything in my defense. “Just have a seat Stiles it is the first day so I will let it slide this time” she said now looking back down at her paper. I started walked towards the free seat but before I walked past Ms. Martin she held out a syllabus for me to grab but still looking at the one in her other hand. I grabbed it and started heading toward the second to last row and grabbed the last seat which was nearest the aisle of the classroom. Ms. Martin started talking again and I opened my bag to look for my pencil but I couldn’t fucking find it. “Well that’s just freakin fantastic” I said under my breath sarcastically after giving up on finding one in my bag. “Need a pencil” I hear next to me.  
  
  
I looked over to my left to see a pencil being held by the hottest guy I ever seen in my life. He was wearing hoodie unzipped at his chest revealing a gray shirt with strong muscles underneath it. He had brown hair with a haircut that very sexy on him. He had a adorable smile on his face and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I lost the ability to talk for a few seconds and started to blush a bit after realizing that I needed to say something to him. “Oh..uh.. Yeah I do ..um thanks!” I word vomited at him. His smile got bigger and he brought the pencil closer to me. I looked down at the pencil and reached out and took it. Our hands touched each other and even though it was only for a moment the feeling was pleasant. I looked back at him and said “Thank you.” “You already said that already” he replied back to me now showing his amazing white teeth in his smile. “Oh right” I said feeling myself blush from embarrassing myself again. “It's okay I'm Theo Raeken nice to meet you” he said while holding out his hand for me to shake still smiling. “Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski” I answered back with my own smile and shaking his hand. I get that warm feeling from touching him again and we don’t stop holding each other's hand until after we gaze into each other’s eyes for a bit. He breaks the handshake and turns away from my to continue to listen to Ms. Martin going over the syllabus. I look down now noticing the color of the blue mechanical pen he had given me. “This school year may not be so bad” I thought to myself smiling. However what I did not know is that I possible just shook hand with the devil himself named Theo Raeken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my first fic. I am not exactly sure what I want to do for a next chapter. I have some I ideas of what I want to do but I am not too sure. I would love to hear any thoughts of whether this was good or bad and I what I need to do to fix it. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. School has not given much time to write so I this is just going to be a mini chapter. Also I am writing in this weird first person kind of thing and switch the characters point of view when necessary. If that bothers anyone I am sorry. I hope you enjoy it and also any advice or criticism is appreciated.

Derek P.O.V  
Third period just ended and I was sitting in the library during lunch with a book in my hand. I eat my lunch in here at times when I don’t feel like being in the cafeteria. I text everyone when I decide to do it. I feel the need to have peace and quiet sometimes and my sisters, Stiles, and his brothers understand that. Stiles entered the doorway of the library with a faraway look and goofy smile on his face as approached me. “Okay this is new “ I thought to myself. This morning he left me in a panic after I hinted that Jackson would probably be looking for him. As Stiles got closer I could smell that Jackson definitely had caught him since he now smells like all of his family. “Hey Derek” Stiles said with a huge smile on his face while reaching over the table to hug me. “Okay what the hell” I thought in my mind. He was mad about his brothers earlier this morning now he is like a totally different person. “Stiles what’s wrong with you?” I asked now annoyed because he has been hugging me for way too long. “I am having a awesome day Sourwolf there is this new guy and…” Stiles started to mouth vomit at this point. What I can keep up with is there is a new guy and he definitely has Stiles’s interest. I should have guessed this by the way he came in here looking like Scott when he talks to Kira. It has to be a Stilinski thing. “Does new guy have a name ” I asked interrupting his vivid description of the guy he forgot to name. “Oh sorry his name is Theo Reaken” Stiles said with a huge smile. That name sounds familiar I thought. “I invited him to have lunch with us. But since you decided to have alone time today, I’ll let him properly meet you tomorrow” he said to me. I am glad he said that. I am the worst person for Theo to socialize with especially on his first day. Wait Theo Reaken I remember him now. “I’ll talk to you later Derbear” Stiles said cheekily while walking back toward the doors. “Call me that again I will rip your throat out with my teeth” I said now irritated by his newest nickname for me. “Sourwolf it is ” he said still grinning while walking out of the doors. I sighed and went back to lunch and book. “I wonder when Stiles is going to realize he already knows the guy” I said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Jackson P.O.V  
I just sat down at the lunch table between Isaac and Lydia. Laura Hale was sitting next to Isaac and across from her was her sister Cora. Scott was sitting across from Isaac. The cafeteria was filled with students laughing, talking, texting, and eating. I could see Liam at the other side of the room sitting with his freshman friends. I knew Mason and the other two I think are called Hayden and Corey. The day has been pretty much okay except the Stiles issue this morning. I seriously need to talk to him about that. When I read that text Isaac sent me I felt confused, curious, and hurt. I told Lydia I would see her later and that I was going to find Stiles. That duffus could have not been more obvious at trying to hide. He was ducking and constantly looking left and right. I barely had to smell him out. He stuck out out like an alien in the crowd. Some people were even staring at him and I doubt he noticed since he was so concerned about me finding him. The second I saw him I was furious and more hurt than I already was that my little brother was hiding from like he did not want anything to do with me. Forcing him to hug me in the hallway so I could scent mark him was the only way I could think of to calm my wolf and get it through Stiles thick head we are not going to stop scenting him. “Actually where is Stiles” I thought to myself. Derek texted everyone he was eating in the library today so what is holding Stiles up. I look toward the doors and I see Stiles entering the cafeteria with some guy. I looked at Stiles face and I see he looks like Scott when he starts talking to Kira. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this” I thought to myself.

“Hey who is that with Stiles?” Laura asked while watching Stiles and the other guy getting food. “I don’t know but he’s cute” Cora replied now watching them as well. I roll my eyes at that comment of course that is what she’s going to focus on. “Yeah he is” Lydia said next to me. I growled and looked at her furiously. “I ment for Stiles” She said now rolling her eyes at me. That still did not make me feel any better. “And stop growling. I swear sometimes you act just like a dog” Lydia said annoyed now going back to eating her salad. I feel a nudge at my side and I look to see Isaac staring back at me mouthing the words “Chill out” to me. I nod slightly and took a deep breath. Lydia still does not know we are werewolves despite how badly I want to tell her. Dad ordered us to never tell anyone under any circumstances. I looked up to see Stiles and the other guy walk up towards the table. “Hey guys” Stiles said with a huge smile on his face. The other guy was standing right next to Stiles. Laura spoke first “Hey Stiles who is the new guy?” she asked politely with a smile on her face. “Hey I’m Theo” he said also smiling while holding a hand out for Laura to shake. “Theo this is Laura. Next to me is my brother Scott and that is Cora who is Laura and Derek’s sister. You’ll meet Derek tomorrow. Finally these are my other brother’s Isaac, Jackson and Jackson’s girlfriend Lydia” Stiles said introducing us all. Theo started greeting everyone with a handshake. He reached his hand out for me to shake after shaking everyone’s except mine and Lydia’s. I took his hand and leaned over the table a bit then I smelled something. The scent was barely there and disappeared so fast I almost thought I had imagined it. “What was that?” I thought to myself. I looked up into Theo’s eyes after breaking the handshake. He was still smiling and moved to shake Lydia’s hand. I could feel myself scowling at the guy. “What the hell is he?” I thought to myself. After breaking his handshake with Lydia he and Stiles sat down. After the introductions, everyone was having conversations with Theo for a while now. I didn’t say a word because I am still trying to figure out what I smelled. I after a while I realized Stiles still has not eaten any of his food and it is because he is watching Theo. That is scaring me because one of the things on his stray is curly fries and he is always hungry especially for curly fries. “Stiles” I said trying to get his attention but he did not respond. “Stiles!” I said a bit louder but it took Scott nudging him to get his attention. “Huh” Stiles said now looking at Scott who was pointing at me then Stiles turned his head to look at me. “Eat” I ordered now completely worried at this point. “Oh” Stiles said and it looked like he was blushing a little bit. He started to eat and at some point he had got ketchup on his cheek. “Hey Stiles hold still for a sec” said Theo while bringing his hand to Stiles’s face to wipe off the ketchup with his thumb. Stiles definitely turned red that time and I heard the girls “aww” a bit at this. “What fuck does this “thing” think it is doing putting his hands on my brother” I thought to myself furiously. At this point all I was seeing was red. I feel a hand grab my arm gently but firmly taking me away from the table.

“We will see you guys later. Jackson and I need to go do something before class starts” Isaac said pulling me away from the table and outside of the cafeteria. As soon as we were out the doors Isaac turned to me. “Jackson what the hell is wrong with you?” Isaac said seriously but also with concern. “Sorry, but… wait how did you know something was wrong?” I asked confused I thought I was hiding well. “I was watching you. You were unusually quiet and tense then the second Theo helped Stiles your eyes glowed yellow. I had to get you out of there before anyone saw your eyes or smelled the anger coming off of you. “ Thanks for the save bro” I said grateful that Isaac got me out of there before anyone could see. There would be no way I could make a believable excuse if Theo or worse Lydia saw my eyes. “So I’m guessing this has something to do with Theo” Isaac stated now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “Yeah it does. I don’t think he’s human.” I said to him seriously. “What?!” Isaac said in shock. Before I could respond I heard my phone buzz. I unlocked I it to see that Scott texted me *Reads message* “Is everything okay.” I could practically feel his concern though the phone and I texted him back saying “I am not sure. I need you to come to the locker room as soon as the bell rings and bring Liam. p.s. Throw away our trays.” “Jackson are you sure? I didn’t smell anything from him.” Isaac asked doubting what I said. “I’m sure Isaac. My sense of smell is stronger than everyone else's and my nose has never been wrong before” I said to him with certainty. “Come on the bell is going to ring soon” I said now walking down the hall heading towards the locker room with Isaac footsteps being heard trailing behind me.

“Are you sure Theo isn’t human?” Scott asked for the third time. I sighed in response at the repeated question. For the last few minutes, we were in the locker room discussing what I planned for us to do. I was sitting on the bench facing Scott who was standing a few feet in front of me.. Isaac was on the right of me in the back leaning against the lockers and Liam was sitting next to me laying his head on my shoulder. Liam was being unusually quiet the whole time. “I’m sure Scott the scent was there for a only a moment but it was there. The smell I had caught was not anything else I could describe except a supernatural creature. I just don’t have an evidence so that Stiles will believe me. That’s why me and Isaac are going to do a background check on Theo after school and you and Liam are going to follow them. Thankfully we have a free period this year so we can get a head start” I said answering Scott’s question. “You sure Stiles is going over to Theo’s house to study Scott” Isaac asked. “Yeah Ms. Martin is giving a test for A.P. biology tomorrow and everyone studied over the break except Theo since he just moved here so Stiles decided to help him out. I actually have her now and Stiles promised to help me review during lunch tomorrow” Scott replied to Isaac. I turned my head to look down at Liam who was looking at the floor in deep thought. “What’s on your mind pup?” I asked him while putting my arm around him bringing him closer to me. “What if we get caught? I don’t want Stiles to get any madder at us than he already is?” Liam said now looking toward me upset and concerned. “Damn it” I thought to myself. I am going to force Stiles to talk to me by the end of the day. Now he even has Liam upset about this no scent marking thing. I understand what Liam is feeling when anyone in the pack is upset or hurt it somewhat affects all of us but Stiles is both mine and Liam’s anchor so we both can have a “melt down” if anything happens to Stiles or if he is upset with us. Isaac and Scott have it easy since they learned to be there own anchors.  
  
“Liam he is not mad at us” I told him. “Yeah and plus if we get caught Jackson will take the heat” Isaac said with a smile while walking over to rub his hand on Liam’s head. “What?!” I said to him confused. “Your idea, you take the blame bro” Isaac said still smiling while leaving his hand on top of Liam’s head. “I second that” Scott said smiling and raising his hand. “Ugh. Fine but if either of you are the reason we get caught I am kicking your asses” I said to them with a scowl feeling betrayed. “Haha” I hear from Liam who is trying to hold back his laugh. “Well I’m glad someone is feeling better” I said now looking back toward Liam smiling. “Yeah a little bit but shouldn’t we get to class before... *school bell rings* “Damn it” Scott, Isaac, and I said simultaneously. “Great Ms. Martin is going to kill me” Scott said quickly grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. “Jackson I really don’t want to listen to Coach’s Stilinski tardy speech again the school year just started” Isaac said gloomily while grabbing his bag and walking out the door. “How do you think I feel” I said to Isaac annoyed by the thought of having to listening to coach’s mixture of yelling, scolding, and crappy jokes put in this so called three to five minute speech. “Wait what are you guys talking about and what does Scott mean by kill it's just the first day?” Liam asked in confusion as we both walked out the locker room. “Sorry baby bro but you might want to avoid telling your teacher what your last name is” I said to Liam. “Why?” Liam asked even more confused than before. “We sort of have a reputation of being late to class a lot” Isaac answered this time. “Wait guys listen” I said stopping us from walking further down the hallway and allowing our supernatural hearing to work. “Scott you Stilinski's are really trying my patience today. “If you think I am going to deal with another school year of you boys constantly being late you are sadly mistaken” Ms. Martin said loudly scolding Scott. “Ms. Martin I’m really sorry” Scott said pleading for her to forgive him. “Oh just have a seat Scott” she ordered “And I am not lost on the irony that the only available seat is the one Stiles sat in for first period” She continued to rant for a bit then began class. I turned my head toward Isaac and smirked at him. “Isn’t your last class chemistry with her?” I said to him cheekily. “Don’t remind me” Isaac groaned while walking past me and headed toward our class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Isaac and Jackson found out in this chapter is not important until later. I sorry if this chapter feels cut off it was getting really long and I had to stop myself.

Jackson P.O.V  
"Jackson remind me why I had to go with you again" Isaac asked while getting out of my car. "Because you and Stiles are the only ones good at this detective crap and we obviously can't tell Stiles" I said in response to him while getting out of the drivers seat. We were in parking lot of the sheriff station and were about to walk in. During our free period at school we walked into the front office and I distracted the lady at the front desk by having a discussion with her while Isaac was searching through student information to find anything on Theo. I asked Isaac how he knew what Theo last name is but according to Isaac, Theo told us what his last name was at lunch but I was too busy giving Theo the death stare instead of listening to the conversation. I was honestly relieved that I had Isaac with me because I had no clue how to even prove that Theo is not human. Isaac took photos of all the information that he found on Theo and we walked out of there. Now that school is over Scott and Liam are now following Stiles and Theo. Scott also texted me that Stiles and Theo are going over to Theo’s house to study. While we were driving on the way here, Isaac would not tell me why we needed to go to the Sheriff Station to find information on Theo but all Isaac said was that he had a hunch about something. As Isaac opened the door for me so I could walk through first, my eyes looked around the station we practically grew up in. Police officers were walking around having conversations, making phone calls or doing some form of paperwork. “I love this place” I thought to myself which brought a smile to my face. Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Liam and I used to run around and play in here whenever we had a chance to come when we were little. Of course this would make dad mad at us so at some point he would put each of us in one of corners of his office and the last person usually Liam would be sitting in the middle of the room. No one in the station actually had a problem with it. They told us they told us they enjoyed having us around since not a lot goes on around here but dad didn’t care. As I was looking around I found a very familiar figure sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

  


“Hey Jordan” Isaac and I say simultaneously while smiling at the deputy as we walked toward the desk. Parrish stops looking at his paperwork which was completely covering the desk and a huge grin appears on the hellhound’s face as he looks up at us with his green eyes. He is wearing his usual deputy outfit with the first set of buttons left undone and what looks like a new haircut displaying his brown hair nicely. “What up guys” he said back at us. “Jordan has been officially apart of the Stilinski Pack for the last few years but we known him since we were kids. Mom and Dad were always busy with work and were having a hard time finding enough time to watch the five of us so they got a babysitter to help a bit. It was risky and I still don’t know how we got away with it but Jordan never found out we were werewolves. Jordan lived nearby our house and he was great. He started watching us on the weekends when he was about thirteen and he sometimes walked by the house to make sure we were okay when ours parents were running a bit late. He was obviously not asked to visit on nights of the full moon and we kept the routine until he left to join the army for two years. When he came back, dad found out he became a hellhound so dad told him everything and asked him to join our pack. He gladly accepted dad’s offer and he became a Beacon Hill’s deputy. “Um... Jordan did you do something to tick off dad because I don’t think he usually gives this much paperwork to anyone” Isaac asked while looking down at the desk in confusion. “Remember a few weeks ago that deputy who set a car on fire with me locked in it because he was jealous that I might get a promotion over him?” Jordan asked us. “Yeah, but what does that asshole have to do with all this. I thought you took care of him” I asked him while gesturing toward the papers. “I did but everyone was so amazed how I survived without a scratch on me that it worried your dad. Now I’m on paperwork duty until all the attention goes away” Jordan said gloomily. “That sucks” both Isaac and I say simultaneously. “I know and everyone still talks about it so I’m probably going to be doing this for the rest of the month if not longer” Parrish said disappointingly while going back to doing his paperwork. “Jordan we have a more helpful option for you then meaning less paperwork. Jackson and I need help finding information on a guy called Theo Reaken” Isaac told Parish. “Trust me I would love to help but your dad is expecting me to finish about half of this work by tonight and speaking of him...” Jordan replied now gesturing with his head that someone was behind us.  
  
“So what do I owe the pleasure of my two eldest boys visiting me at work today” I heard from behind me and Isaac. Isaac and I turned around to see dad smiling at us now wearing his sheriff uniform instead of the pajamas from this morning. “Hey dad” Isaac and I said smiling back at him. Dad opened his arms wide gesturing for us to come into his arms. I put my right arm around dad’s back and Isaac put left arm around him as we hugged and scent marked each other. “Hey I may not be a werewolf but I would appreciate some love too” Jordan said pouting from behind us as he watched us scent mark dad. “Sorry Jordan” Isaac said as he and I walked around his desk to hug and scent mark him. “So what are you two doing here?” dad asked as we broke the hug we were giving Jordan. “We just have some work to do” I said to him as Isaac and I moved back around to the front of the desk. “If it's for school why didn’t you boys just go home or try the library” Dad asked confused. “Well uh…” I started trying to think of a good excuse. We can’t tell dad the real reason we decided to come here. We might be making him worry over nothing. Isaac interrupted me. “We haven’t come by the station in a while so we want to do our work here. If it’s too much trouble dad we could go if you really want us to” Isaac finished while looking sad. “No of course not. You two know you're always welcomed here. I was just curious” Dad said smiling as he patted us on the back then walked back to his office. I turned to Isaac then said “Thanks for the save bro.” Isaac winked back in response. “Okay, what are you guys really up to?” Parrish asked as he looked up at us from behind the desk with his arms crossed. “I just need to use one of the computer’s here to look up someone named Theo Reaken. Please don’t say anything Parrish” Isaac pleaded to Parrish. “Okay if it’s that important that you won’t even tell your dad then have at it. Use one of the ones in the back and be careful with it.” “Thanks Jordan” Isaac and I both said to him as we left him to go further back into the station. “So how long do you think this will take you?” I asked Isaac. “You might as well start doing your homework because this will probably take me all day to do” He responded back to me as he sat down and logged into the computer.  
  
Scott P.O.V.  
“Has anything happen yet” Liam asked me as I was looking out the window of the car. “No” I answered sighing. All I could hear was Stiles and Theo playing what sounds like Call of Duty which they have been doing for the last hour. Liam and I are parked near Theo’s house and it was starting to get late. I had to leave my dirt bike at school. I needed to take the car mom and Isaac share since Isaac needed to leave with Jackson. When Jackson told us he thought Theo was a supernatural creature, I didn’t know what to think. He seemed human to me but I have never seen Jackson this worried before and I know he would not make something like this up. “Ugh” I heard Liam groan next to me. I felt Liam resting his head on my shoulder so I turned my head towards him and I looked down at him. “What’s wrong baby bro?” I asked Liam. “Sorry, I’m just getting tired. We have been doing this for hours and Scott I am not a baby” Liam stated but he yawned the last part. I chuckled at response since he kind of looked like a baby right now while trying his best to stay awake. “I know you're tired pup but hang in there I need you awake just in case something happens” I said to him now looking back toward the house. “It's no use. I can’t hear anything they're probably talking about in there. The only thing I can pretty much hear is loud movement coming from the house if there was any” I thought to myself.  
  
Stiles P.O.V.  
When Theo and I got to his house, we went upstairs into his room to study. When we first walked in the house I could tell his family just moved in. It was spotless and it was almost as big as my home. He told me his parents are on a business trip for a month and he does not have any siblings so that just made the house look even bigger. When we got upstairs to his room, I found that is looked pretty similar to mine but it somehow had a Theo charm to it. One of the things that was different was that there was a playstation attached to the tv in his room. We both sat on his bed and then we took out our books. I also took out the notes I made over the summer when studying with Scott. I was thinking once we started studying that we were going to have to spend the entire night cramming in the first few chapters but I was wrong. Theo impressed me, he seem to already have a good understanding of what we were going over. He even started to ask me questions to see if I understood everything. After a while we decided to take a break. Theo turned on his playstation then he handed me a second remote and we started to play Call of Duty. I was doing okay but Theo maintained having more wins then me. At some point while we were playing I felt Theo was looking at me so I turned my head to see that he actually was and with a blank expression on his face. The game was still going but we stopped playing and we were now staring at each other. I am looking at him in confusion as to why he is staring at me like that but at the same time I could not help but notice how handsome he is. We were sitting only a foot away from each other so I was getting a pretty good view of his facial features. As I started looking at the details of his face, I noticed things like how pink his lips were, and how cute his nose was. Then I finally brought my eyes back up to meet his beautiful hazel eyes that never seem to have stopped looking deep into mine while I was studying him. I finally found a description for his look and I could only describe it as if he was waiting for me to realize something.  
  
Theo sighed then paused the game while he was turning his entire body toward me. “Stiles you really don’t remember me do you?” Theo said to me looking serious. “What are you talking about” I said to him more confused than I already was. “Maybe this will help. Theo if you don’t give me back my cap back right now, I am going use your head as a baseball” Theo finished with a mocking tone that sounded familiar. At that moment it felt like a click went off in my head and I got overwhelmingly excited. “Theo!!” I exclaimed as I jumped at him. I brought my arms around him and my weight ended up knocking him over. “I glad you remember” Theo said now chuckling. “I can’t believe it's you” I said now smiling at him. I can’t believe this is the same Theo I played Little League with in fourth grade. Everyday at baseball practice he would always steal my cap and I ended up having to chase and threaten him in order to get it back. One day he moved away and the season was not even over. I started to miss him everyday at practice and at school. I can’t believe he’s back. I froze once I realized I still sitting on top of him in a very questionable position and to my surprise I felt comfortable there. I could feel myself starting to blush and I looked down at Theo who was still smiling at me. I carefully got off of him so I wouldn’t embarrass myself even more. “Sorry” I said not knowing what else to say while Theo got back up. “ I’m not” Theo replied now smirking at me. I felt myself blush even harder after that. Without thinking I grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at him but he ended up catching it.“Okay new subject. What are you doing back” I said to him while trying to calm myself down. “Okay if that’s what you want but I really liked where that one was going” Theo said still smiling. I rolled my eyes at that comment.  
  
“You remember why I moved away right” Theo asked me now serious again. I thought about it then I quickly remembered. How could I forget something like that. “Your sister died out in the Preserve of hypothermia and your family left pretty quickly after the funeral” I answered saddened by the thought of it. I couldn’t imagine losing any of my brothers and especially not like that . “Yeah my parents wanted to keep the funeral small so it was just my parents and I. Sorry I said I was an only child earlier it's just hard to talk about” Theo said now looking away from me. His expression was blank now but I could tell it was painful for him to talk about. I put my hand on his shoulder than I said “No, it's okay. I understand.” Theo looked back at me and our eyes meet again. I don’t care how corny it sounds I could stare in his eyes all day if he let me. Theo’s smile returned then he said “Actually Stiles I need to ask you something. Tonight’s the night she died and yesterday I went out to buy flowers. I want to go to the Preserve to visit where she died but I don’t want to go alone. Could you please come with me?” Theo asked with a intense look on his face. Before he asked the question he put one of his hands on top of the one I had on his shoulder while still looking deep into my eyes. “ Okay” I said while nodding to him. There was no way I turn something like that down.  
  
Liam P.O.V  
“Liam wake up” I heard as I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I started to remember where I was. “Stiles and Theo are about to leave the house” Scott said to me. I looked forward and I saw that it was now dark outside but the moon was giving enough light to see that Theo and Stiles were getting into Theo’s car. “How long was I asleep and where are they going back home?” I asked Scott curiously. “You looked exhausted so I let you sleep. You were out for about 10 minutes and I don’t know maybe but we have to follow them” Scott said as he waited for Theo to pull the car out of the driveway. Scott waited for them to have a good lead on us before he turned on the car and started to follow them. For a while now Scott did his best to keep up without it looking suspicious but then I realized something. “Hey Scott I think they’re going to the Preserve” I said to him. “Are you sure?” Scott asked with uncertainty eyes still on the road. “Yeah this is the way dad takes us when we do training at the Preserve and I do not know where else they would go in this direction ” I said to Scott. “Yeah I think your right. Now I don’t have to follow them so closely” Scott said as he started to slow down. When we finally got there, we saw Theo’s car parked near the Preserve and Scott parked the car near Theo’s. “Okay let's go, they can’t be too far ahead” Scott said to me. I put my hand on his shoulder which stopped him from getting out of the car. “Wait, I think I should go by myself. I’m smaller and faster so there is a better chance they won’t notice me” I said to Scott. “I’m not sure that's a good idea Liam. I don’t want you going by yourself.” Scott said now facing me looking worried about what I just suggested. “Come on Scott we have to tell Jackson and Isaac what is going on. You call them and I will text you everything that is happening while I’m following Stiles and Theo” I said to Scott trying to reason with him. A few seconds later Scott nodded. “Okay but be careful” Scott said to me while I was getting out of the car.  
  
I quickly run off into the Preserve as fast and as quietly as I can through the trees. I was seriously tired from staying up and following Stiles and Theo all day but I was thankful for finally being able to stretch my legs and get out the car. I catch up to them quickly and I hid behind one the trees. I see that they were still walking to wherever they are going. They suddenly stop when Stiles says “Hey Theo go ahead without me I need to make a quick phone call” Stiles said to Theo. “ Is everything okay?” Theo asked. His back was facing me so I couldn’t see his face. “Yeah, I’m okay it will only take a minute go on ahead” Stiles said smiling at Theo. When Theo went on ahead, Stiles took out his phone. “What should I do stay with Stiles or follow Theo?” I thought to myself. I quickly made up my mind once I found out who Stiles was calling. “Hey little brother what’s up” I heard the familiar voice over the phone say. “Hey Isaac I just wondering what you guys are doing right now” Stiles asked Isaac. Isaac did not say anything for a few seconds then said “Jackson and I are watching tv right now and Scott and Liam went to the store. We ran out of cereal.” Isaac over the phone. “Good cover Isaac. We actually did run out of it.” I thought to myself. “Oh okay. Hi Jackson” Stiles said over the phone raising his voice higher. “Hey Sty. Is everything okay?” Jackson asked Stiles in a chipper tone but sounding slightly concerned. “It will be see you later.” Stiles said before hanging up. “What did he mean by that” I thought to myself now feeling confused. Stiles started calling someone else and when they picked up I knew we might be in trouble. “Hi Stiles” Scott said over the phone. “Hey Scott, Isaac just told me you and Jackson were going to the store to get cereal are you guys getting my favorite?” Stiles asked Scott. Scott hesitated for a bit then said “Um... yeah Jackson just walked into the store. I’m pretty sure he getting you guy’s favorite” Scott said lying. “Okay see you real soon Scott” Stiles said before hanging up. “Come out right now Liam!” Stiles said furiously. “Crap” I said out loud under my breath. I walked out from behind the tree than Stiles turned in my direction. The look I saw on his face I could only describe it as pure rage. “If he was not mad before he definetly is now” I thought to myself.  
  
Stiles P.O.V  
I heard foot steps to the right of me and I turned to see Liam coming out from behind one of the trees. I looked him dead in eye and he quickly lowered his eyes to the ground and shoulders were now were slacking. I did not care how upset he was at moment because I was fed up with all this ridiculous overprotective bullshit. I knew something was up when I thought I saw mom’s car near Theo’s house than the same exact car following us. Once I called Isaac and Scott, I caught them in there lie so the person following me had to be Liam since I did not hear any phone ringing or their voices near by. I started walking toward the direction Theo went then said “Go home Liam!” I commanded him. “But Stiles…” Liam said pleadingly with a small voice while continuing to follow me. “ I said go home!!” I told him raising my voice even higher as I kept walking. But Liam continues to follow me than he said “But Stiles what if he a psychopath? Or what if he tries to… ah. ” Liam suddenly stopped talking. I heard a loud thump from behind me then I turned around to see that he was gone. I started to walk forward then I look down to see Liam in a hole. “Liam what the hell are you doing?” I asked him still mad about earlier. He looked up at me but before he said anything I turned back around and I said “Quit messing around get out of there” as I continued to walk forward not waiting for him to climb out. “Stiles!” Liam said sounding like he was in pain. I turned around and ran back toward the hole.  
  
“Liam are you okay” I asked him now concerned. “I think I twisted my ankle” Liam responded with pain written all over his face. “Here give me your hand” I said to him as I kneeled and lowered my arm into the hole. I grabbed Liam and I used both my hands to pull him out until he was sitting on the ground with his legs left hanging over the hole. I sat down next to him than I said “Don’t move pup it should start healing soon.” Liam nodded then I put my arm around him and he leaned over to lay his head against my chest. We sat there quietly for over a minute then I spoke breaking the silence “Liam has it healed yet?” I asked. He nodded no and I looked down at him to see that he had dirt all over him even though he was not in the hole very for long and he still looked like he was in much pain as he was a minute ago. “Why is he not healing” I thought to myself. “Stiles I’m so sorry... please don’t be mad.. I’m really sorry” Liam pleaded looking at me in pain fighting back tears and eyes glowing yellow. “Shit” I thought to myself. No wonder he not healing his emotions are all over the place and I not speaking to Liam anymore this is his wolf. Since I’m his anchor, he can’t handle me being upset with him for very long and he must think I’m mad at him because I yelled at him earlier. “Liam I am not mad at you” I said to him. “ But..” Liam started but I cut him off. “Liam listen to my heartbeat. I am not mad at you” I said to him bringing him closer to me so that his head was closer to my heart. I waited quietly as Liam closed his eyes listened to my heartbeat. “Liam, I am not mad at you” I repeated. I instantly saw him starting to calm down and he opened his eyes back up to show his eyes turning back into their usual blue. “Why are you not mad at me?” he asked looking confused. “Because I’m pretty sure this was not your idea” I said smiling at him. “Oh” he said now realizing where I was going with this. This whole thing had Jackson fucking Stilinski written all over it. Believe me there will be hell to pay as soon as I got back home.  
  
Before we said anything else I heard footsteps approaching then I turned around to see Theo jogging toward us but now without the flowers from earlier. “Hey Stiles is everything…” Before Theo could finish, he was interrupted by Liam growling at him which caused Theo to stop coming toward us. I looked down and flicked Liam on the nose. “Ow” Liam said now rubbing his nose. “You know better than to growl at people”I whispered to Liam so Theo would not here. “Yeah everything is okay. I just found a stray” I said looking at Theo. I could feel Liam scowling at me obviously not pleased with the dog joke I just made. “Why do I have a feeling that this kid is a lot tougher than he looks” Theo said jokingly but his body language was showing he was being precautious. “Only if you let him off his leash” I said to Theo while smiling trying to light the mood. As Theo started walking toward us again I felt Liam tense up. I put my hand on top of his head and I started to run my hand through his hair. Whether Liam liked it or not our family knew the quickest way to calm him down. He instantly relaxed against me as Theo was know standing a foot and a half away from us. “Wait isn’t this your little brother?” Theo asked as he looked at Liam questionably. “Yeah this was the little guy you saw at the games when my family came to them?” I said to Theo. “Hey Liam I’m Theo you probably don’t remember me. I used to play baseball with Stiles” Theo said now kneeling down holding out his hand for Liam to shake but Liam just stared at it looking ready to attack than looked back up at Theo and continued staring. “Sorry Theo but Liam does not feel like talking right now. “He is in what I like to call guard puppy mode so it is probably a good idea if you don’t touch him or me right now” I said to Theo still smiling. I did not want to scare Theo but I could tell Liam’s wolf was pushing at the surface so I did not want anything to happen that might make him to lose any control he has left. “I think I understand” Theo said sounding slightly unsure. Theo lowered his hand and scooted back but he was still kneeling.  
  
“Oh… so how was visiting your sister’s um.. You know” I said to Theo. “It went great. t I needed to do that for a long time. Thanks for coming with me. I probably would have not came if you had not got in the car with me “ Theo said smiling at me now showing his perfectly white teeth. “Uh..No problem” I said now starting to feel myself turn slightly red. “Don’t you dare start word vomiting Stiles or get lost in his eyes” I said to myself. I suddenly felt Liam nuzzling the crook of my neck. “Oh no seriously Liam now. I can’t have him acting all wolfie in front of Theo” I thought in my mind. “Hey Theo, sorry but I have to talk to Liam right now and I’m pretty sure one of my other brothers is waiting for us to come back” I said to Theo hoping he would get my hint. “It's okay I understand. I will see you tomorrow at school” Theo said winking at me. Theo got up and started walking back toward the way we came. I watched him walk away until I could not see him anymore. Than I looked down at Liam who was still scent marking me. “Way to cockblock Liam!” I said to him annoyed. “Sorry I couldn’t help it. My wolf wanted him gone and so did I” Liam said while still scent marking me. I sighed in response to his comment. The wolf being a different being but at the same time still you always confused me and I did not want Liam saying sorry anymore. “No more apologizing tonight. Is your anke better?” I asked him. “Yeah is it” he answered while shaking his foot for me to see that is was better. “Come on let's go” I said to Liam while I got up and started heading toward the direction Theo went. Liam’s footsteps were not too far behind me.  
  
As we were getting closer to leaving the Preserve, I saw Scott who was in front of mom’s car and he looked like he was been walking back and forth forever. I could practically feel him stressing from here. I’m surprised he not dug a hole in the ground the way he was pacing. He finally looked up, probably from hearing our footsteps approaching. I felt some of my anger return from remembering that he agreed to along with which most definitely has to be Jackson’s if not Isaac’s plan. “Stiles, Liam are you guys okay?” Scott asked as he jogged toward us. “I’m fine but maybe you should get a good look at Liam” I said to Scott with venom in my voice. This stupid plan to spy on me not only backfired but got Liam hurt which made me even angrier. Scott stopped jogging because of my comment and he looked at me slightly scared probably from sensing my not so subtle anger. Than he looked at Liam and his eyes widened as sight of Liam covered in dirt. “Liam what happened? I thought I told you to be careful” Scott said concerned as he ran over to stand in front of Liam. “I know I’m sorry. I fell in a hole” Liam said to Scott as he started to fuss over Liam. Scott started trying to wipe the dirt off of Liam’s shirt, hair, and face. It was almost pointless. He barely got Liam face clean and forget about his hair, and clothes. Liam needed a shower and his clothes needed serious washing. “Scott he’ll be fine. We need to go. Did Theo go home?” I asked Scott. I did not see Theo’s car anymore but I wanted to be sure. “Yeah he left only a minute ago. Are you ready to go home?” Scott asked as he stopped cleaning Liam. “No, because apparently we need to pick up some God damn cereal first!” I yelled at Scott with my anger now back with avengence as I remembered the lie I was told earlier.  
  
When we got home I slammed the car door shut and I headed straight for the house. Scott and Liam were trying to keep up with me. “Jackson!!” I shouted angrily as I opened the door. I knew mom had gone to work already with Jackson’s car and dad was still at the station so there no one to stop me. I quickly walked into the kitchen once I saw no one was in the living room. I looked at the kitchen table to see Isaac and Jackson looking guilty as they turned towards me. Jackson started to speak “Stiles I…” I cut him off. “No, shut up!! I done with this overprotective bullshit.Jackson! Sending Scott and Liam to following and spy on me seriously. I can’t even go over to someone's house to study without worrying about you guys acting like I got kidnapped by a psychopath!” I yelled at the two of them. “We were just making sure you were safe” Jackson said trying to reason with me “Whatever” I said to him and then I realized Scott and Liam were behind me standing near the kitchen door. I turned my focus on Isaac next. “And here’s your fucking cereal Isaac!” I said to him as I snatched the one of the boxes from Scott hands and threw it at Isaac but he blocked it with his arm. “I can’t believe you lied to me to help Jackson with this stupid plan of his” I said to him angrily as I went to go lean against the counter with my arms crossed scowling at them. “I’m sorry Stiles but I had a good reason. Jackson thinks Theo might be a supernatural creature” Isaac said to me.  
  
“What?! But why didn’t you guys tell me earlier” I said shocked. “Because I only smelled it for a second at lunch but it was there” Jackson said to me. “Oh so your nose is so special that a whole table full of werewolves could not pick up on the scent! Just your super werewolf nose!” I said to Jackson sarcastically. “I know what I smelled Stiles” Jackson said to me now getting angry. “That’s it! Jackson this is getting ridiculous. I don’t need you guys protecting me!” I shouted at him. “Apparently you do if you think it is a good idea to go out in the middle of Perverse at night with a guy you just met! That has to be the most stupidest thing you’ve ever done Stiles!” Jackson shouted at me now standing up. I knew that he was right but I did not care at the moment my blood was boiling. “We were visiting his sister's grave asshole! Not that is was any of your business!” I shouted at him. I was feeling nothing but rage right now. “I don’t give a damn what the two of were doing! You should have not been there in the first place. Stop being such a sarcastic little shit all the time and use your head for once!” Jackson shouted at me his face was now red. Suddenly I felt a body wrapping it arms around me and I looked down to see it was Liam. “No more fighting” I heard him say into my chest. I looked back up to see Scott and Isaac each holding one of Jackson’s arms to make him sit back down. We all stood there in silence for who knows how long until I broke it. “I’m going to bed” I said while gently but firmly breaking Liam’s hold. I started walking out the kitchen then I heard Jackson starting to speak. “I.. Stiles.” “You meant every word you said Jackson and I done talking tonight” I said to him as I walked faster to leave. “But...” Jackson started again but Isaac interrupted him. “I think you did enough damage tonight Jackson” he said scolding Jackson. I ran upstairs and went straight in my room to lie on my bed. “This day has gone bad, to great, and finally fucking terrible” I thought to myself as started to feel tears going down my cheek.  
  
Theo P.O.V  
“Damn it” I thought to myself as I was lying down in my room on my bed. I was under the covers trying to sleep but my mind won’t let me. I’m going to have to take things slow. Of course his brothers would be watching him closely. I going to have to gain his family's trust before I kidnap Stiles. “Stiles” I said out loud while staring at the ceiling. “He was just as cute as I remembered him but he definitely got hot” I thought to myself while smiling. I’m glad he let his hair grow out it's a good look for him. His moles and eyes were just as I remembered them. Every time I look into his amber eyes my mind always thinks of Bambi. “Uh” I groaned while hitting the back of my head against my pillow. I got a job to do. I’m sorry Stiles but I have to obey father’s orders.


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I am sorry about how late I am posting this. Between the last post and May is when am the most busiest like most students. Finals, helping my friends study and other activities sadly mad writing my last priority. I also got my first case of writers block and it sucked. I going to do my best to update weekly every Friday if not every 10 days. The next chapter is when the plot will thicken more.

Jackson P.O.V  
“That was not how it was supposed to go” I thought to myself. We were still in the kitchen after Stiles just stormed out of it. “Jackson what the hell was that” Isaac said to me furiously. “I just…” I started to say but I was cut off. “We were supposed to tell him what we found out not piss him off” Isaac said now scolding me. “I didn’t mean it” I said now facing Isaac. He was looking at me irritated. Scott was now standing next to Isaac looking confused and concerned. “I just...” but I was cut off again. “You said he wouldn’t be mad at us” I heard from behind me. I turned around and I saw Liam still standing in the spot he was in when he was holding on to Stiles. I never seen him look this mad at me before. “Liam I’m sorry” I said to him. “It's not me you should be apologizing to” He said angrily while storming out of the kitchen just like Stiles. “Liam” Scott said then followed after him. I was about to follow after them but then I was stopped by Isaac who put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him again. “Don’t, you have to give them time to cool off” he said to me. I sighed in response. How could that conversation go so bad. Stiles and I arguing then him leaving happened so quick I barely had time to sink in what just happened. “Jackson we are just going to have to wait until tomorrow to tell Stiles about Theo’s mom signature being fake” Isaac said to me. “Right like that would help” I thought in my mind. We spent hours in the station looking up any information about Theo. Isaac’s hunch about Theo used to live in Beacon Hills was right but all found out was that his sister died when he was a kid and that his mom got a speeding ticket one time. I’m not sure how Isaac could tell that the signature was different from the one that was on his transfer papers that were in the school but it was the only clue we had. “Whatever let's just go to bed it's late and we still have to go to school tomorrow. ” I said now mad and frustrated at myself. I turned toward the door to walk out the kitchen and I heard Isaac sigh then follow behind me. I went upstairs and went straight to my room. I closed the door and I changed into a white t-shirt and black pajama pants. I turned off the light and I pulled back the covers and got in bed facing the ceiling. My mind was restless because I kept thinking about everything that happened today over and over again. I stayed up for hours and at some point I finally fell asleep.  
  
“Jax, Jax wake up” I heard next to me. I slowly opened my eyes then quickly closed them after feeling the light in my room hit my eyes. I turned my head toward the direction of the voice then opened them again to see brown eyes and a big goofy smile staring at me. I frowned then pulled the covers over my head choosing to ignore Scott. I am not a morning person unless I planned to get up to do something I really wanted to do. On top of that I barely got any sleep last night. “Jackson if you don’t get out of bed then I’ll just have to get in with you” Scott said to me. I was too tired to comment on how ridiculous his logic was then I felt him get on the other side of the bed and crawl under the covers. I felt my brother get behind me and put his arm over me and his head in the crook of neck. “Ughh” I groaned but I continued to ignore Scott scent marking me. It was difficult to try to go back to sleep because he kept moving but eventually I started to fall back asleep then Scott started to do what had to be the most annoying thing in the world. Scott started loudly repeating “Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring” in a irritating tone right in my werewolf sensitive ear. “Ughh Scott!” I said angrily then proceeded to grab his arm and I ended up flipping him and me off the bed along with the covers. We landed on the floor with me on top of him and I pinned him with my hands on his shoulders and looked down at him annoyed. “Was that really necessary” I said to him while scowling. “It got you out of bed didn’t it” He replied with a smug grin on his face. I groaned again then I just ended up lying on top of him with my head beside his. I was still too tired to move. “I hate you Scottie” I said to him exhaustively. Scott wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my face then said “I love you too big bro” Scott said. I sensed that his smug grin never left his face.  
  
I finally got up off him and noticed that Scott was wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and a brown jacket. “Mom is still at the hospital so we are on our own for breakfast today” Scott said to me while he got up off the floor. “Okay I'll just go take a shower real quick” I said while grabbing some clothes and stepping out into the hallway. I walked toward the bathroom me and my brothers share and saw that the bathroom door was closed. I did not think I just turned the knob and opened it to see Stiles standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. He was wearing a grey shirt with a pocket on the left of his chest with a design on it and dark red pants. He looked towards me and scowled. “Learn to knock” Stiles said while brushing past me his shoulder hitting mine. “Sorry” I mumbled while just standing there. “I’m pretty sure I deserved that” I thought to myself. I turned my head to see the sight of Scott coming out of my room and walking toward me looking guilty. “Sorry I forgot that he was still in there” Scott said to me. “Don’t worry about it” I said to him with a smile trying to cheer him up. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I really hope this day gets better. I got undressed, got in the shower and turned on the water. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water hitting my body. I started to think about what to do about this Stiles situation. “Maybe I should to try to apologize again and maybe…” I was thinking in my mind but suddenly the water turned ice cold. “Ahh!” I said out loud while immediately reaching for the knobs to turn off the water. “Great know I just remembered why we were not allowed to take showers in the morning” I thought in my head. All five of us trying to take a shower in the morning in a row usually left the last person with no hot water so we always fought to not be last. Well this day is definitely not starting off good but it should get better right?  
  
Isaac P.O.V  
Those two can not be serious right now. How could an argument start over a cereal box. All five of us were at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I was sitting at one end of the table and Stiles at the other end. Scott was sitting next to me, Jackson was next to him and Liam was between Jackson and Stiles. Mom was still at the hospital so we had to make our own breakfast. Normally when mom is too busy to cook Stiles and Jackson would do it together but with this whole Theo situation I knew it wouldn’t happen. Not to mention that both of them woke up pretty late. I told Scott and Liam to let the two of them sleep a little longer hoping it would get last night out of there systems. Thankfully Scott, Stiles, and Liam actually went to the store and bought milk and our favorite cereals last night. My favorite was Fruit Loops, Scott was Frosted Flakes, and Liam’s was Rice Krispies but Stiles and Jackson both loved Reese Puff. It was even there favorite candy. They both reached to grab the box at the same time which was on the table and started tug of war with it. “Jackson let go! “ Stiles said angrily. “Stiles I’m starving just let me pour first!” Jackson replied just as mad. “I grabbed it first!” Stiles said raising his voice more. “No you didn’t!” Jackson responded back. Suddenly Jackson yanked hard and pulled the box out of Stiles grasp. On the table the milk jug which had the cap off was in front of Liam and his bowl. The box ended up knocking over the milk jug with so much force that it splashed milk over Liam’s face and shirt then continuing to waste milk on to the floor. His bowl ended up being knocked on the ground leaving his Rice Krispies in a pile near where the bowl landed. Scott quickly picked up the milk jug to prevent it from spilling anymore and Liam continued to sit there looking shocked by what just happened. Then suddenly I heard foot steps approaching the kitchen and we all froze.  
  
“Boys there is an emergency at the station and..” Dad said once he entered the kitchen dressed in his sheriff uniform but he paused once he saw the mess on the floor. “Guys please clean that up before your mother gets home” Dad said while walking toward the counter. The Alpha could only see the back of Liam so he couldn’t see the full effect the mess had caused. Dad opened the box of poptarts that was on the counter and grabbed the last pack. He picked up the box and went over to the trashcan to throw it away. “I have to leave right now so I will see you boys when I get back home. Have a good day at school” Dad said while rushing out the kitchen and out the door. Dad must really be in a hurry if he did not scent mark us or even notice the smell of anger in the room. “Stiles look what you made me do” Jackson said first one to break the silence. “That was so not my fault. You were the one who yanked it out of my hand. The mess you made on the floor and Liam is your fault just like when Liam got hurt last night” Stiles said furiously. “What?!” Jackson and I said at the same time. “How did Liam get hurt?” I thought in my head. Before anyone could say anything else Liam got up and ran out the room. “Crap I have to fix this” I thought to myself. “Jackson, Stiles shut up!” I yelled now standing up and mad at both of them. “Its both your faults. You two gotta clean up this mess. Scott make sure that they do and that they don’t fight anymore. I’ll go talk to Liam.”  
  
I rushed out the kitchen and up the stairs to Liam’s room. I found Liam just sitting at his bed looking down at the floor in silence. I turned on the light and started walking toward him. I stopped once I was kneeling down in front of him. “Hey Liam you okay” I said to him softly. Liam did not respond and continued to look down at the floor. “Okay that is definitely not a good sign” I thought to myself. Liam being quiet is almost as bad as Stiles not talking. I looked at him and saw that he did not change his shirt or clean his face yet. I went into the hallway and walked to closet where we kept our towels. I grabbed one out of the closet and returned back to Liam. “Here Liam clean your face” I said while holding the towel to him. He finally looked up and grabbed the towel. While he was cleaning his face, I went over to his closet and grabbed a gray t-shirt out of it. “ Put this on” I told him while holding the shirt out to him. He stood up and took off the wet shirt he was wearing and put on the gray shirt I held out to him. He was still showing no emotion and his head was still facing the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and that got him to look back up at me. His blue eyes meeting mine. “Liam talk to me” I said to him no longer being able to stand him being quiet.  
  
He remained silent for a few more seconds than began to speak. “I want them to stop. They never fought like that before and they smell like they hate each other. I wish we didn’t follow Stiles yesterday” Liam finished and started to get a bit emotional toward the end. I wrapped my arms around him bringing Liam into a tight hug. He hugged me back. “Liam I’ll deal with them. You just worry about school today.” I looked down at him after taking a step back but not breaking the hug and quickly realized what I just said did not make him feel any better. He still looked unsure and worried then an idea popped into my mind. “One sec” I said to him before separating from him. I walked out his room and into the hallway. I opened the door to Stiles room and looked around. I quickly found what I was looking for and went back to Liam. “Here I know this always makes you feel better”(That and gently rubbing his head I thought to myself) I said while grinning at my littlest brother. I slipped his arms into the red hoodie Stiles always wears and zipped it up for him. Stiles always let Liam borrow his hoodie so I knew it wouldn’t be a problem if I took it. Plus Liam wearing his anchor’s clothing instantly puts him in a better mood because of the comfort of having Stiles’s scent on him. “Better?” I ask grinning knowing I was going to get a positive answer.  
  
“Yeah this is better” Liam said while putting his hands into the pockets of the hoodie now with a cheerful smile on his face. “Ok now tell me what Stiles ment by you getting hurt yesterday.” I ordered. “It’s nothing I just fell in a hole and hurt my ankle” Liam said nonchalantly. “What?!” I said in shock. I immediately kneeled down to get a better look at Liam’s ankles. “Does it still hurt or anything else?” I asked in concern while checking his body for any sign of injury. “Isaac I’m fine werewolf remember.” Liam said while rolling his eyes. Then he started to push my hands away trying to stop me from checking him over. “That doesn’t make me worry any less pup.” I replied to him. Once I was sure that he was okay I stepped back. “Okay Scott will give you a ride today and I am going to give you guys some money to get something to eat on the way to school” I said to Liam. “Are you sure and plus were already running late?” Liam asked. “Its no problem baby brother. You're having a pretty rough morning.” I said while rubbing his head scent marking him. I did not mind spoiling Liam a little on days like this especially considering what happened earlier in the kitchen. Liam instinctively leaned forward into my hand trying to get as much of my scent on him as possible. “Come on let's go see if the “cereal” killers are done cleaning up their mess.” I told Liam as I put my arm around him and started heading back down to the kitchen.  
  
“Jackson, Stiles come on please stop arguing!” I heard Scott say inside the kitchen. I took my arm from around Liam’s shoulder and rushed over into the kitchen to see what the problem was. “Stiles I was just trying to apologize” Jackson yelled. “I don’t care. I told you I don’t want to talk to you right now” Stiles yelled back. “Guys stop!” Scott pleaded again not knowing what else to do. “Okay I am officially done with all the crap this morning!” I thought in my mind. “Jackson let's go. You're riding with me since mom still has your car. Stiles I’ll call Derek so he can give you a ride to school” I said while pulling out my phone. I could not think of any other better solution than to separate the two of them. I don’t want them upsetting Liam again who I could feel was watching the whole scene from the entrance of the kitchen. “Don’t bother. I’m taking my jeep to school today if that’s not a problem for anybody” Stiles said with his arms crossed while looking at me. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from telling him he can’t take his jeep. I put my phone back in my pocket than said “ It's fine you can take it today.” I said trying to prevent another argument but still hinting that I don’t approve of him driving that old thing. “Thanks for giving me permission to drive my own car bro” Stiles said sarcastically and bitterly while walking out of kitchen pass Liam and out the door. I watched him leave then I sighed releasing a breath of air that I was not aware I was holding. I turn my head to look at Jackson. “Jackson please get your bag and get in the car once Stiles drives away” I said to Jackson evenly. “Isaac, Stiles is acting…” Jackson started to say with anger but I cut him off. “We’ll talk about it in the car but right now is definitely not the time” I said hoping my older brother will get my hint. Jackson thought about what I said for a second then looked at Scott and Liam to understand what I was getting at. I did not want them anymore upset than they already were.  
  
“Fine I’ll go get my bag” Jackson said while walking out the kitchen to go to his room before he left he quickly rubbed Liam’s head making his hair slightly messier than it already was. “Scott here you and Liam should get something to eat before school starts” I said while handing out 20 dollars to Scott. “Isaac but were already running late I don't think we will have time to get food before school starts” Scott said looking down at the money I was trying to give him. “You’ll probably make it if you hurry and leave now. Besides I know you and Liam can barely concentrate when you're hungry so you two trying to pay attention in class on empty stomach would be pointless. Right now I’m starving so I know you two definitely are so no arguing Scott get yourself and our baby brother something to eat. “ I ordered Scott. I went behind Scott and started pushing him out the kitchen door. “Go now” I said while continuing to push him. “Okay Isaac I can take a hint. Let's go Liam” Scott said while making himself walk forward faster so I would stop pushing him. “One sec” Liam said while going over to the kitchen table to grab his and Scott’s bookbag. As I was walking with them to the front door, I finally heard Stiles turn on the jeep and drive away from the house. I opened the door for the two of them to leave. Liam walked out the door but Scott stopped and turn his head toward me. “Isaac maybe we should ride with you guys. I think we should talk to Jackson together.” Scott said facing me. I began thinking over what Scott suggesting before speaking again. “I need to talk to Jackson alone. I also want to keep Liam out of this so you two riding with us is not an option. Sorry Scott you have to go. ” I finished to Scott while pointing my finger out the door leaving no room for him to argue. “Fine but let me know how it goes” Scott said while having his famous kicked puppy look on his face when he finally steps out the door.  
  
“Wait” I said to him. Scott turned around to me now bringing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. Scott was surprised for only a moment than hugged back. “I appreciate you wanting to help Scott but I think I should try first on my own. The best thing you could do right now is take care of Liam. Okay?” I said this to Scott while looking at Liam who was standing over by Scott’s bike. He was facing us definitely listening in on the conversation. “Okay” Scott said in agreement with me. I am glad that Scott wants to try to help but he is no good at dealing with arguments like this. When we argued when we were little he always thought hugging it out would fix everything and he still kind of thinks that now. I also have a feeling that whatever issues that Jackson and Stiles have is deeper that the Theo problem. I quickly kissed my brother on the cheek before I released him from my arms. “Now go before you're really fucking late” I said to Scott. “Crap let's go Liam” Scott said while running over to his bike. “ I was waiting on you the whole time Scott” Liam said in response to him. I watched them drive away before I finally went back inside the house. Finally now that I separated Jackson and Stiles and got Liam and Scott out of the house I could start trying to fix the problem.  
  
I heard Jackson’s footsteps then I turned my head towards the stairs to see a still angry Jackson Stilinski coming down them. “Now we can talk” I said to him. “I don’t feel like talking anymore” Jackson said while walking past me and out the door not slowing down at all. “;You have got to be kidding me” I thought to myself while watching my older brother walk out the door and to the car. I did all that work to get everyone away from the house so I could talk to him alone now he doesn’t want to talk anymore. He was literally going to tell me everything that was making him upset a few minutes earlier in the kitchen. Now that he has calm down a bit he has decided to bottle up his emotions and is going to be stubborn about telling me anything now. This situation probably got 10 times harder just now and on top of all this I have to deal with a whole day of school and I am starving having only ate a few bites of cereal. I sighed in response to Jackson. “Do you want to drive?” I asked him. “No, I’m so mad right now I’m pretty sure I going to hit something while driving” I heard him say. “Trust me I’m pretty close to knowing what that feels like” I said under my breath annoyed. I grabbed my bag and walked out the house slamming the door behind me.  
Stiles P.O.V(minutes earlier)  
  
“I can’t believe Jackson” I thought to myself while driving to school. Last night he called me a “sarcastic little shit” and less than half an hour ago he was fighting with me over a cereal box. Which I know I definitely grabbed first. I stopped the car once I was at a stop sign. I just kept thinking about what just happened this morning and last night I could feel myself getting angrier. “I am tired of them bossing me around!” I yelled than slammed my fist on the steering wheel. “Aaahhh” I said in pain. “Okay Stiles not smart” I said to myself. Moments later I heard a noise from Roscoe that did not sound good. Than finally the the noise stops because the car just broke down. “Okay that was definitely not smart”I said to myself again. I spent the next few minutes trying to turn the car back on but no results before I finally gave up. I called the only person on my phone that I could bare talking to right now. “Derek I’m sure you're at school by now but can you come pick me up and please call a tow service” I asked him. I was able finish the conversation before I started to feel a few tears run down my face. “Great this is just another excuse for my brothers to think that they are always right and that I should always do what they say all the time” I thought to myself now feeling almost as bad as last night.  
  
Isaac P.O.V  
“Isaac where are you taking us?” Jackson while looking at the road ahead in confusion and with anger still remaining from earlier. “I’m still taking us to school just taking a detour so we can talk a little longer” I responded hoping that might get him to open up. “There is nothing to talk about” Jackson said now facing his window. “Okay that didn’t work” I thought in my mind. Usually with Scott, Stiles, and Liam I would just have to glare at them to get them to start talking but that doesn’t work with Jackson. He would glare right back and would never back down. The only way to get the self proclaimed alpha to talk about what is bothering him is to somehow get him to start ranting about whatever it is that is making him upset. “So you and Stiles had some pretty intense arguments lately” I said continuing to have my eyes on the road. The response I had got from Jackson was a groan. I know what I just said was pointing out the obvious besides I was there when the arguments happened but it is all apart of the method i perfected of getting my brother to talk. Me pointing out the reason for him being upset gets his mind focused solely on that issue. Then onto the next step. “You were right. You definity grabbed the box first” I said to him eyes still on the road. “I know then he tries to take it from me. I can't believe how childish he could be sometimes” Jackson said with anger and a scowl on his face as he looks out his window. “Yeah and you were right about him going to the Preserve late a night” I said to Jackson. “Of course I was. I mean what was he thinking when deciding to go there with practically a complete stranger” Jackson now raising his voice higher. This was the second step me agreeing with him no matter what. Whether he is right or wrong will get him to start talking on his own. Now I all have to do is listen to his inevitable ranting to figure out what is really bothering him. I kept listening until I finally heard. “I’m starting to think he is trying to push us away. I mean seriously he was trying to stop us from scent marking him for a week. I can’ t believe I didn’t realize that until you texted me” Jackson finished. I had to admit that hurt when I realized what he was doing. Almost every time we tried to scent mark him he would always have an excuse to move away from us. I’m glad dad put a stop that.  
  
“Isaac?” I heard Jackson say questionably. “Yeah Jackson“ I responded. “You talked to Liam right. What did Stiles mean by him getting hurt last night?” He asked me. I glanced over at him he was still looking out his window but he was definitely waiting for me to answer the question. “Uh I think they were out in the preserve when it happened. Liam fell in a hole and twisted his ankle but I checked on him it healed just fine. Don’t worry” I finished. I glanced over at him again. He looked less angry but now more sad. And from what I am smelling from his chemo signals I think he feels guilty. “Great I only made him feel worse. I should have worded that better” I thought to myself. “Why do I keep fucking up?” I barely heard Jackson say. I don’t know if that question was meant for me or himself. “Jackson don’t beat yourself over that. You couldn’t have known that was going to happen. The important thing is that Liam’s okay” I said to him but he did not respond back. At least I have a better understanding of what is bothering Jackson. Now I have to talk to Stiles to figure out what the problem is on his side. There has to be a good reason Stiles is acting like this” I thought in my mind than suddenly my stomach started to ache. “Aahhh” I groaned in pain while putting one of my hands over my stomach. “I should have finished eating. I guess another downside about being werewolves besides wolfsbane is that we have a higher metabolism than most people. I didn’t eat anything last night because I was so worried about Stiles and the others. “Isaac are you okay?” Jackson asked now facing me looking concerned. “Yeah I’m fine. Just hunger pains. I should have finished eating before we left” I said while continuing to maintain focus on the road. “ Why didn’t you…” Jackson started to say but didn’t finish. He probably just remembered why I never finished eating. “Pull over at the next fast food place” Jackson said to me. “Jackson I’ll be fine we need to start...” I started to say but he cut me off. “It's my fault you haven’t eaten so don’t argue I’m getting you something to eat” Jackson said to me. “You haven’t eaten either” I thought to myself. Jackson can surprisingly put me, Stiles, Scott, and Liam to shame when it comes to who can eat the most. I wonder why he is not hungry now he said he was earlier in the kitchen this morning. “We’ll be late for first period” I tried to argue. “We are already late for first period. We’ll make it to all the other classes. Honestly with the mood I’m in I would rather skip school but I know mom and dad would kill us for try to” Jackson responded. I decided it would be better just to do what Jackson asked. It will probably help him get over his guilt. I’ll worry about how to approach talking to Stiles later.  
  
Stiles P.O.V  
Today sucks. I got in another argument with Jackson, my jeep broke down and Ms. Martin threatened me with detention next time I’m late to class. “She didn’t even give me a chance to explain why I was late” I thought in my mind angrily. The only good part about today was having lunch with Theo. I was walking down the hall along with the other students heading toward my locker at the end of fifth period. They assigned them to us yesterday. As I was putting the combination into my locker I heard a voice behind. “Well if it isn’t Stilinski number four ” I heard from behind me. I turned around shocked to see Donovan Donati standing behind me. “I think I rather have detention than deal with this” I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I apologize for the ridiculous long wait. Life has not been going right for me lately but I am determined to finish this fic as fast as I can and I want to thank everyone of you was taken interest in this fic and hopefully continue to enjoy it.

Stiles P.O.V  
“Donovan! Why and how are you here?!” I said shocked and terrified of the thought of Donovan being here at school. “Surprised to see me loser. I am too. They let me out of juvie early for good behavior” Donovan said with a smirk on his face. “Who in their right mind would let this guy out early. He is anything but good. Before my dad was sheriff, Donovan's dad and mine used to be partners. But there was an accident and Donovan’s dad died. He blames my dad for his dad’s death since my dad stayed in the car to call for backup. Ever since then he has hated my family especially my dad. Growing up he would always try to bully me and my brothers. Of course it never really worked out for him since Scott, Isaac, and Jackson could deal with him easily being werewolves and all. “So glad that we can finally have this reunion. I was hoping to run into one of your stupid older brothers first or maybe the little brat so I could finally introduce myself. Now so where should I start beating you. Your face, stomach, or…” Donovan said his smirk never leaving his face.  


“I can’t believe this guy’ I thought in my head. He is really trying to start a fight in the middle of the hallway (that's not even empty). There is even a camera right above us so if he does anything all anyone has to do is look at the recordings than he will be sent straight back to juvie at least when we were little he was smarter about when to try to insult or hurt me. “I guess some people really do get dumber as they get older” I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt myself being shoved against my locker. As I was brought out of my thoughts I focused on the face on the no longer smirking but scowling Donovan in front of me. “You're going to pay for that Stilinski!” Donovan said with venom in his voice. “Oh great I really need to stop thinking out loud ” I thought mentally kicking myself. 

I changed my focus from Donovan to the figure standing behind him. I moved my eyes back toward Donovan smirking I said “You know you should start on the face, than stomach also Donovan what I just said wasn't towards you” I said while maintaining eye contact with Donovan. He looked at me confused for a moment then he turned his head to see an angry and scowling(not a surprise but at least there is a good reason this time) Derek standing behind him. Donovan jumped back startled completely shocked to see him there. This caused Donovan to let go of my shirt freeing me of being pinned against the lockers. “Aaahh Hale?!” he said shocked. “That is exactly what you're going to get if you don’t get out of here now” Derek said intimidating Donovan. I think I even heard him growl a bit at the end. Donavon slowly started to back away but he took one last look menacing look at me. I just smiled back and waved and I mouthed “see ya” before he finally turned around. I couldn’t see his face anymore but anger was probably clearly written all over it. Donovan always backed off when more than one person stands up to him and it probably helped that almost everyone in school is slightly afraid of Derek. We watched him go until he disappeared out of sight in the crowd. I turned to Derek and said the first thing that popped into my head “So how long were you waiting to use that line?” I asked. He rolled his eyes than said “Shut up and you're welcome.” Derek started to walk off and I followed next to him. 

“Thanks for the save back there Sourwolf no telling what he would have done” I said reflecting on what just happened. “I think it's pretty clear what he would have done but what your brothers will do after finding out what happened there's no telling what they will do” Derek said while still looking and walking forward. I stopped and grabbed Derek’s shoulder then he turned to face me. “Derek you can’t tell them what happened I don’t want a repeat of what happened in elementary school. They might get in trouble this time or do something worse” I said fearing the possibilities. “He had it coming and it was kinda funny. But I probably won’t have to say anything a good bit of people saw what happened and you know how fast rumors spread in this school they will probably find out before the end of the day. I sighed. “You're right ” I said to him. “Why don’t you want them to know? I don’t think anything your brothers would do to that idiot could be considered being overprotective.” Derek asked me curiously. “Because they have a lot to lose unlike when we were kids. Lacrosse is starting soon” I said to Derek. Its there last year in high school and both Scott, and Jackson are the co-captains of the team. Isaac is practically a captain too since they both ask for his help when they're both us unsure what to do or he breaks them up when they start arguing with each other. “I don’t want them risking getting suspended or kicked off the team over this if they did anything like they did last time to Donovan. I also don’t want them to have another excuse to be overbearingly protective like they always are. I want to show them I can take care of myself” I told Derek. 

“Well you're doing a good job so far and Roscoe probably thinks so too” He said sarcastically. I punched him in the arm for that but he didn’t even whence. “Since when did you start making jokes and please tell me you didn’t tell anyone about what happened to my jeep?” I asked Derek. “Cora asked why I was going back to my car so I had to tell her if I didn’t she would know that I was lying and probably try to force it out of me. But I think it's 50/50 if she actually cares enough to tell someone” Derek finished. “Ok not the best news but it's better than nothing” I thought to myself. “But hey I’m making headway on being able to defend myself. Dad is finally letting Parrish teaching me how to flip an attacker this weekend” I said proudly with a huge smile on my face. “About time all you have told me you have been doing is blocking for the last 4 weeks” Derek replied. I huffed. “ I know it sucked” I told him. After enough begging and pleading over the summer my dad finally agreed to let me start training with my brothers. But instead of what I was hoping for I got 30 minutes of blocking training with Jordan than we would stop then he would watch the others in their training every Saturday morning.’I get why dad treats me different since I’m human but I think it just borderlines on babying me sometimes Derek” I told him. “I told you should try talking to him about it like you should your brothers but if you really think proving it will work than just hang in there and keep at it. Derek said passively as we continued to walk. I sighed in response. “Stiles you know your class is the other way right” Derek said looking towards me as we stopped in front of the door to his classroom. It took a few seconds for what Derek just said to click in my head. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier? The bell is about to ring soon?!” I said in distraught. I didn’t give him time to answer as I was already taking off in the other direction. And of course I got there late.  
Isaac P.O.V  
“Ok I can figure this out” I said to myself as I was walking down the hallway. The school day was over but I haven't figured out a way to get my brothers to make up. Stiles and Jackson won’t talk to each other on top of that won’t sit together now that Stiles had decided to sit with Theo alone at lunch at a different table. Of course that made Jackson mad and the rest of us uncomfortably silent while eating. Now that I think about it I don’t think I remember Jackson eating any of his food. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the voice of Stiles speaking further ahead of me. “Scott just talk to her she will definitely saw yes” Stiles said to Scott. “How can you be so sure”Scott replied. “Because you're one of the star athletes of the school’s most popular sport. You're the top dog well wolf technically… you know what I mean. You're the hot girl. You're the hot girl that every guy wants” Stiles finished. “I'm the hot girl?” Scott asked in slight confusion. “You're the hottest girl” Stiles reconfirms to him with a smile. As I was now standing next to them Scott started staring out into space. “I’m the hot girl” Scott said as if realizing something great. “Yes you are” I said and nodded to him even though I am not exactly sure what's this conversation is about. Scott grins at me which reminds me of a happy puppy then he walks off. 

“What was that about?” I asked Stiles. “Getting him to work up the nerve to ask out Kira” Stiles answers with his eyes still on Scott. “Oh” I simply responded as I saw Scott walk up to Kira. I focused my supernatural hearing on two of them the best I could. Scott began to speak. “Hey Kira I’m the hot girl. No wait! I mean your hot. No that's wrong too. Ahh!” Scott said frantically then quickly took off down the hall out of embarrassment. “Uh thanks I guess” Kira said after Scott took off. “Now that was just painful” I said out loud wincing as one my brother basically crashed and burned in front of my eyes. Normally Scott does not have this much trouble talking to girls but I guess it shows that he has it really bad for Kira. When I turned my head to the side I saw that Stiles was no longer standing besides me. I turned around to see him going through the double doors out of the school. I hurried to catch up to him. 

“Stiles stop” I said as I went through the doors and out in the warm afternoon weather. We were out near the student parking lot as people were getting in there cars driving off or just standing around talking. Stiles stopped walking but didn’t turn around to face me. I broke the seven foot gap between us then put my hands on his shoulders to turn him around. “Stiles we need to talk” I said to him. “I don’t want to talk. They weren’t that big of a deal” he replied back. “Him and Jackson are killing me with not wanting to talk. That's part of the problem and what does he mean they?” I thought to myself but I ignored Stiles choose of words at the moment. “Well it's a pretty big deal to me, Jackson, Scott, and Liam” I said to him. “Well I’m perfectly fine nothing happened ” Stiles said back. 

“Wait, why would something have happened” I asked him in confusion. “Jackson would never do anything to hurt him so what is he talking about” I thought to myself. “I’m talking about last night and this morning between you and Jackson what else happened?” I asked again in concerned this time. “Oh uh look at the time I better get going Theo is waiting for me” Stiles said turning around trying to leave. I firmly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. I put my other hand on his other shoulder and looked him dead in his eyes. “Sty what happened?” I asked getting even more worried. Stiles eyes moved to look down at the concrete and he just stood there not saying anything. “Great the one time he has nothing to say” I thought to myself. “Ok fine don’t answer” I said frustrated. “Based on the way he is looking now I will probably figure it out or know soon enough” I thought. I put my arms down then he looked back up at me. 

“Wait Theo I thought you were going to practice with us that's why Jackson, Scott and I decided to stay even though we could have left early” I said to Stiles. “Sorry but we made plans at lunch and you know I am never going to be as good as you guys at lacrosse so there's really no point in me going you know” He finished with a clearly fake smile. “Who said you had to be as good as us” I said baffled and concerned with what I just heard. He just simply shrugged. “Stiles you're a decent player and no one should expect you to play like us just because you're our brother. Plus it takes practice to get better that's why you should stay” I finished. 

Stiles sighed and look towards the parking lot. I followed his eyes and saw Theo leaning against his car. I honestly don’t like the guy. I don’t know much about him about him except what I looked up but he is part of the reason all of this arguing between my brothers is happening so I just can’t help but not like him. “Stiles you know he used to be from around here right?” I asked my eyes now back on Stiles. “I know we played baseball together. We were even in the same class. I also know what happened to his sister. I almost got the chance to go pay my respects to her but a few werewolves made sure that wasn’t going to happen” Stiles said with his arms crossed sounding annoyed. “Stiles I’m sorry but I just had to be sure Jackson would not lie about something like this” I replied in my defense. “Whatever can I go now?” Stiles asked with a huff obviously wanting this conversation over. “A few things first” I said to him. “You have to text me at least once every twenty five minutes until you're back home” I told him “What?!” Stiles said not believing what I just said. 

“You heard me. I know he is living alone at the moment( I eavesdropped on a conversation with Theo and a teacher) and we don’t know much about the guy. Also I don’t like how he was easily able to get you to agree to go into the persevere at night. “But we went to visit…” Stiles said interrupting but I cut him off. “No buts and if I don’t get a text message from you every twenty five minutes from the time you two leave the school I swear I will at least half the police force at Theo’s house” I said to him. I gave him the look I learned from mom to let him know I am serious and I not going to change my mind. Stiles gave me a defeated look then asked“why not thirty minutes?” “Thirty minutes is too long. I would be too worried by then” I answered back with a smile. Stiles just shook his head side to side and smiled back. “I should have known” he said. 

I put my arms around him and hugged him tight. Stiles did the same and that made my wolf happy to have him once again accepting of me scent marking him. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck trying to get as much of my scent on him as I could. “This is just until we feel like we can trust him” I said to him the two of us still holding on to each other. “You mean until Jackson starts to like him” Stiles said sighing. “Maybe we will see what happens” I said to him chuckling. “You better go before Jackson comes looking for us and realize I’m letting you go to Theo’s house” I said breaking the hug. “Wait so you're not on Jackson’s side?”Stiles asked curiously. “I’m on nobody's side I am trying to keep everything fair. You still get to spend time with Theo but you have to check in with us regularly since Jackson is suspicious of him. Got it?” I asked him. Stiles turned around and jogged towards Theo “Got it” he said looking back towards me a smile. I watched Theo open the passenger door for Stiles then close it behind him. Theo got in the driver's seat started his ride and drove off. “Ok those two being into each other is pretty obvious at this point” thought in my mind. I turned back around to head toward the lacrosse field but then I realized something. “Wait I thought Stiles drove himself to school” I said out loud no one while scratching the back of head in confusion.  
Jackson P.O.V  
“There is no way in hell I am agreeing to that” I told Isaac. He just got done telling me what he decided to do about the Theo situation. We were out on the lacrosse field and Liam is practicing tossing shots into the goal with Scott being goalie. Isaac and I were standing nearby with me getting madder every second listening to this idea. “Jackson it was the best I could do since the two of you decided not to talk to each other I had to come up with something” Isaac said shrugging off what I said. “Well I don’t like it and Stiles is the one who won’t talk” I said back not being able to come up with a better response. I know what I smelled and my nose is never wrong I know he has to be a supernatural creature if not than he is very close to someone who is. “Well tough until you two decide to work things out than this is what we're going to do” Isaac said. “So I guess that means Stiles isn't coming” Scott said walking over to us with Liam. “But I didn’t get a chance to scent mark him today” Liam said disappointedly. I stepped toward Liam and quickly messed up his hair. “I wouldn’t worry about it baby bro you know he was always makes time for you to scent mark him” I said to him with a smile. 

“But Stiles will probably just ignored me if I tried. No stop thinking like that Jackson learn to be your own anchor” I thought to myself. I can figure out how to do it like Scott and Isaac can if I just keep trying. Suddenly I jumped a bit from being startled by someone who patted me on the back. “I turned to see Scott now standing next to me. “Jackson you ok?” he asked me looking worried. “Yeah” I said smiling back while also noticing Isaac and Liam heading toward the goal. When I changed my focus back to Scott he seemed to look more concerned almost upset. “Damn it forget how good his hearing is sometimes” I thought. Scott can sometimes hear when someone is lying without even trying too even when we were little. I quickly stepped forward and rubbed my cheek against his for a little bit hoping that quickly scent marking him might ease him. “I will be fine Scotty. Come on let's practice” I said to him. I quickly patted him on the back then ran off to catch up with the other two.  
Scott’s P.O.V  
I sighed. “Why don’t Jackson and Isaac ever want me to help?” I thought to myself feeling slightly hurt.  
Isaac P.O.V  
“It's not hard to guess that Jackson and Stiles probably don’t want dad involved but I have to talk to him. I think he should know about Theo and what's been happening lately. I am driving up to the police station to bring dad his dinner and it is pretty late now. Stiles is keeping to the agreement of texting me every twenty five minutes but he is sending silly ones like *I'm still alive,*if my phone dies can I just send the rest by bird* *tell Jackson that this was not how I treated him when he started spending more time with Lydia* And then the last ones were just emojis but they fit Stiles. “At least that confirms that there his messages and not Theo typing them” I thought to myself. When I got there I noticed that there lots of cars and people inside. I parked the car when I got out I noticed FBI vehicles were there. “What’s going on?” I thought. 

When I finally walked into the station everything was chaotic. There were the officers and FBI agents all over the place. Everyone frantically moving around answering phones yelling into them so that they can be heard over the noise of the station. And a lot of people were trying to speak over each other. I looked towards dad’s office and saw that the door was closed. I knocked hard so that he could hear me. “Not know” I heard my dad say from behind the door. “Dad its me” I said somewhat raising my voice. I heard him quickly move from behind the door then he opened it for me. “Come in son” he said. I walked into his office than he closed the door behind me. “Dad whats going on?” I asked getting straight to the point confused about everything that is happening outside his office. Dad looked at me and he looked more tired than usual. Dad was a powerful alpha but everyone needs rest. “ The FBI has been investigating a trail of murders that has been leading all the way to Beacon Hills. Early this morning 5 people were killed just outside of Beacon Hills. Than this afternoon 3 people were attacked in their homes each in different parts of Beacon Hills. They all claim some creature broke in their homes knocking them out then they woke up later seeing their home damaged” Dad finished. “I was stunned and couldn’t believe what I just heard. 

“I will have Deaton and Talia Hale look around the area and see if a supernatural creature actually sneaked into our territory. You need to go home and stay there Issac. Are all of you boys home?” he asked. “Uh..” I started than suddenly someone swung the door open. “Stilinski how long do you plan to stay cooped up in this office?” asked the annoyed and rude FBI agent. “I’ve been working agent McCall. And if you don’t mind I am having a discussion with my son” dad said evenly. “Well while you're having a nice family chat, I pretty sure somewhere in your town a creature is somewhere on the loss attacking a not so fortunate family” Agent McCall said angrily. “I get the point McCall I’ll be out in five minutes now get out of my office!” Dad ordered. Agent McCall slammed the door leaving us alone again to talk. 

“Dad I brought you dinner” I said to him trying to quickly change the subject from earlier. Dad looked down and took a whiff of the food. “Spaghetti, corn and garlic bread” Dad guessed correctly with huge smile. It's the first time I seen him with one today. “Yep and another plate for seconds. Hopefully enough for your alpha sized appetite” I said smiling back. “Thanks Isaac. Jackson and Stiles must have made this. You boys mother is still at the hospital and Stiles and Jackson are the only ones that know how to make a decent meal without destroying the kitchen” Dad said chuckling. “Oh.. uh yeah” I said leaving out the fact that only Jackson cooked it and not Stiles. “With dad and mom under all this stress I don’t think it's good to tell them about Theo since it could probably be nothing. What am I going to do now?” I thought to myself. 

“Isaac you better go it's dangerous out tonight and they need me out there” Dad said gesturing towards the door. “Ok dad good night” I said before bringing my arms around him. Dad hugged me back and squeezed me tight. We scent marked each other and kissed each other on the cheek quickly before left the station and got back to the car. “Damn I don’t know what else to do” I said now seating in the driver's seat. Than a thought popped into my head. Basically at a last ditch effort. The only person to ever always stop us from arguing and always bringing the 5 of us closer together. I can’t believe I haven’t thought of him earlier. I started scrolling through my phone found Jordan’s name and called him. After a few rings he picked up. “Hey Isaac what’s up?” Jordan asked cheerfully. Suddenly I felt the anxiety of the last two days hit me all at once. I started to quickly ramble what happened the last two days. “Stiles meets guy named Theo. Jackson is suspicious of him being supernatural. There arguing everyone is upset and I don’t know…” I said before Jordan cut me off. “Whow kid slow down breathe” he said to me. I started to inhale and exhale slowly until I calmed down. “Ok now explain everything slowly” Jordan said. I started to explain everything to him ever since Theo showed up and Jordan stayed silent taking it all in. After I finished Jordan took a few seconds to think before saying something. “Ok I will talk to Stiles Saturday morning during training but hopefully things will get better before than. I glad you told me go home and I will take care of it”he finished. “Thanks” I said grateful no longer feeling like I have to deal with this alone. “No problem kid” he said.  
Stiles P.O.V.  
It was finally Saturday morning and this week has been pretty awesome except for the little incident with donavon but he has been keeping his distance now. Everyday this week after school I went over to Theo’s house and we hung out. If we weren’t playing video games or doing homework we spent time just talking. He is great to talk to and I swear has the sexiest voice ever. He had to bring me back home by 9:00 (Jackson’s dumb rule). We when are both sitting down together and even at lunch we would even hold hands sometimes. I haven’t said anything about it and I think he flirts with me sometimes but I’m not sure. I have been avoiding Jackson all week and we barely spoke to each other. I am also kinda surprised he hasn’t tried to scent mark.me since I can’t try to stop them anymore. Speaking of Jackson I can’t see him in front of me anymore. 

My brothers and Dad were on a 5 mile run in the Preserve. Mom had to work the number of people in the hospital kept increasing daily as incidents of the monster kept increasing around town. Dad lead the group with Liam close behind him (aka werecheetah) and than Jackson all of which were way ahead of Scott, Isaac, and I. The two of them usually preferred to stay close to me until I couldn’t run anymore. I couldn’t make it to 5 miles yet actually I could barely make it to 3. By than I too tired to try to keep up with their incredibly difficult pace. Than Scott or Isaac would let me ride on there back then we would catch up to the others. Isaac is wearing a white tee and and red gym shorts. Scott is wearing a black tank top and black jogging pants. I was wearing a red tee and and black gym shorts. 

“Ok Stiles see ya” Isaac said he was in front of me running with Scott next to him. “What?” I asked in confusion while breathing heavily. Than suddenly Isaac speeded off sprinting way faster. Than Scott looked back at me than grinned. “See ya little bro” he said before taking off leaving me behind in confusion. “Hey wait come on I’m almost burned out you two. You know I can’t keep up with that pace” I yelled at them as I slowed down to a stop. “I can’t believe they left me alone in the middle of the preserve like this” I said out loud to no one. I wasn’t scared the Preserve looks pretty nice in the morning plus I enjoyed being out in nature. Suddenly I heard noises behind me than I quickly turned around. “Ok now I’m scared” I Thought to myself. Who’s there I asked while looking around for someone to reveal themselves. “Boo!” I heard someone say into my ear from behind me. I jumped feeling caught completely off guard and turned around to see Jordan laughing and holding his stomach. “Asshole” I said to him annoyed with my arms crossed. “Hey no cussing and I apologize” Jordan said quickly rubbing my head. He was wearing a blue tank top displaying his strong arms and gray sweatpants. “I think I need to start lifting weights all of my brothers including Parrish have more muscles than me” I thought to myself. 

“Where did you come from?” I asked him. “Oh I caught up to you guys and I decide to reach Isaac and Scott through the pack bond. The feeling I had got from them was a mischievous one then suddenly they left you alone than I kinda got an idea of what they wanted me to do” I Jordan replied still grinning. “Jerks” I thought to myself. I am definitely going to be paying them back for that. “Hey to make it up to you how about we start combat training now instead of finishing the run” He said to me. “Yes!”I said jumping with excitement. “Glad to hear it. Also we need to have a little talk afterwards” He said still smiling. “About what?” I asked. “You will see come on get on my back. I need to warm up some more” he said to me. I got on his back than wrapped my arms and legs around him. “Hellhound form?” I asked casually. “Yeah” Jordan said than suddenly flames surrounded his body. About 6 months ago he mastered how to keep the flames from burning his clothing and other people unintentionally. “Hold on tight” he said in his hellhound voice. Than we took off heading toward our training spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot in this chapter. If anyone see any plot holes, mistakes, or just flaws in general please tell me cause I think I might have. And I apologize if you guys think there was not enough fluff in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first fic. I am not exactly sure what I want to do for a next chapter. I have some I ideas of what I want to do but I am not too sure. I would love to hear any thoughts of whether this was good or bad and I what I need to do to fix it. Thanks again.


End file.
